Una Visita Inesperada
by rey kon
Summary: 7 chicos vienen del futuro a solucionar un grave problema, y solicitaran la ayuda de Deuce, podra hacer algo para solucionar el problema?
1. Chapter 1

Decir que mi vida es extraña, créanme que en ocasiones se queda corta, no logro jamas entender el como siempre los problemas llegan a mi, y mas, los menos comunes que pueden pensarse, pero hey! Créanme, jamas cambiaria nada de ella y menos cuando recibi, una visita inesperada…

Soy Deuce y les agradezco que lean este tercer fic

Era un dia de lo mas común en casa, un total domingo familiar, Maddie me había llamado la tarde anterior, estaba genial se veia mas relajada y le dije que todo estaba en orden en casa, prometio volver pronto y yo me sentí tranquilo de ver a mamá feliz, que me dedique ese dia a cuidar de mi hermanita ya que mi esposa estaba con su familia también, Nefera había vuelto a la mansión y Ram siempre suele ser muy exigente al pedir que mi prometida estuviera en casa para convivir con ellos, aunque sabia bien que no se soportaban en lo absoluto

Asi que decidi pasar mi dia, con una hermosa señorita, mucho mas joven que yo, que usaba pañales y que era extremadamente bella, Allysa ya abria mas sus ojitos y me reconocia, solia decirle su nombre y ella volteaba al escucharme, pero lo que mas amaba, era sus sonrisas, no cabe duda que el semblante de un bebe, es, lo mas lindo que existe y me hacia sentir feliz de poder ser parte de su vida, solia jugar con ella en la sala, la sentaba en mi regazo mientras le mostraba sus muñecos y su pato favorito, mi hermanita seguía muy atenta todo lo que yo hacia, siempre y cuando su madre no saliera de la sala, Al leia el periódico muy quitado de la pena mientras papá resolvia un crucigrama

-cual es el latin de azufre?-me pregunto picándome con el lápiz

-sulphur-conteste yo al momento

-gracias cachorro-dijo el anotándolo

-para servirte

-Al..-volvio a preguntar papá

-dime-respondio su marido

-Cordillera de Rumania?

-Carpatos meridionales-dijo sin dejar de leer el periódico

-gracias cielo

-por nada baby-

yo hacia reir a Allysa con su pato en el estomaguito haciéndole cosquillas

-Deuce-volvio a preguntar papá- una obra de Shakespeare que empiece con M?-

-Macbeth

-gracias!

AL lo miro bajando su periódico

-de que sirve que hagas un crucigrama si todas las respuestas te las estamos dando-

Poseidon sonrio

-es que quiero saber que tan inteligentes son-

-mas que tu, si lo somos cariño-le regreso el vampiro sonriendo-

-y eso es bueno, por eso me están ayudando-

-eres flojo hasta para pensar-sonrei , en eso sono mi celular, Allysa lo palmeaba curiosa mientras yo contestaba, era mi mujer

-hola nena

-tienes que salvarme!-dijo furiosa

-dame un momento-escuche el enojo en su voz, asi que me levante y le di a mi hermanita a su madre-cuidamela un momento,Al, es Cleo

-seguro-dijo el

-damela a mi-pidio papá y Allysa paso a brazos de nuestro progenitor-hola pelona!-la beso

-insisto en que le crearas un complejo diciéndole asi-dijo el conde

-es una pelona adorable-insistia Poseidon abrazándola como si fuera una muñeca

Mi esposa estaba muy enojada

-esta tonta quiere que mamá y yo vayamos a New York con ella porque se pondrá unas extensiones carísimas y quiere presumirme que se las usara antes que yo

-vamos nena—

-lo peor de todo es que mamá ya acepto! No es justo Deucey! No quiero ir-

-cuantos días estaras fuera?-pregunte preocupado

-solo uno

-ah vamos amor, no es mucho, porque no vas y lo disfrutas?-

-porque no me las pondré yo! Y yo queria unas mechas azules que papá no me pago porque Sali baja en Calculo, solo saque un 7! Ram exagera-reclamo

-haz la cita y yo te las pago-ofreci

-en serio?-pregunto esperanzada

-claro, lo hare con gusto

-por eso me case contigo, porque eres muuuy esplendido, gracias amor!no importa que no este el lunes contigo?-

-si vas a embellecerte mas, puedo soportarlo-sonrei

-de acuerdo, llamare entonces, nos veremos el dia de hoy?-

-solo Skype baby, no queremos hacer enojar a tu padre, además, saldré con papá al mall-

-de acuerdo, diviértete y pórtate bien-me pidió mi señora

-prometido, te amo

-yo mas mi amor!-

Colgué el iphone y volvi con mi familia, Papá me había ganado ya a la niña

-eeh dámela-reclame-yo la estaba cuidando

-te fuiste, perdiste tu oportunidad-me respondio con la bebita recostada sobre el como una tortuguita-

-ah vamos dad! Regresamela-

-nop, esta preciosidad es mia, haz la tuya si quieres una-

-de hecho, ya lo tengo hecho-sonrei con picardía-solo hace falta sacarlo-

-graduate primero-me regreso al momento

-papá dame a Allysa!-volvi a replicar-

-que no, es mia-dijo abrazándola,rodando por el lado contrario del mueble y escondiéndola de mi, mi padre es muy infantil en ocasiones

-mira Al!-le acuse con el conde-dile que me la regrese-

-Poseidon, dásela-

-que no!

-vas a hacerla enojar, sabes que no le gusta que la estrujen-dijo el vampiro mirando como mi papá tenia a la pequeñita, la cual, comenzó a llorar por la forma en que la tenia acorralada

-no bebe, no llores-dijo Poseidon levantándose enseguida

-ya lo ves, la asustaste-reclamo Al

-es como tu, no le gusta que la abracen mucho-

-pareces koala, dámela-reclame quitándole a mi hermana-

-eres 100% Tepes pelona-sonrio mi loco papá-

-y a ti te encanta hacernos enojar-respondio Al-

-si, realmente lo disfruto-

-tienes un papá muy malo, preciosa-la console yo llenándola de besos-

-tu también eres muy empalagoso con ella-me reclamo Poseidon

-pero a ella le gusta que sea asi-le regrese sonriendo-

-como digas, que no tienes una novia a la cual mimar?-dijo papá caprichosa-

-Cleo estará con su familia hoy asi que estare todo el dia con ustedes, no es genial?-informe-

-perfecto, no me dejaras agarrar a mi propio bebe-replico sentido

-yo te la prestare mas tarde-dijo su esposo acariciandolo

-sabia que podía contar contigo, amor-sonrio papá besandolo-pero sabes que? Tengo antojo de fresas con crema, ustedes no?-

-paso-dijo su marido

-puedo comerlas-acepte

-entonces vayamos al mall y de ahí, al market por algunas, que se te antoja, cariño?-pregunto papá

-hoy tengo ganas de comida chatarra,asi que sere feliz con lo que me traigas-sonrio Al-

-perfecto, cachorro, andando, deja a la niña y vayamos de compras-

-de acuerdo-acepte dándole a mi preciosa bebita a su mamá-ahora venimos hermosa-

-no se tarden-pidio el conde mientras nosotros salíamos de casa

Papá tenia por costumbre los domingos, comprar películas, acostarse todo el dia con su marido, comer comida chatarra y disfrutar de la vida en familia, realmente lo disfrutaba, yo solia acompañarlos solo por las mañanas ya que por las tardes, salía con mi novia pero como iba a estar ocupada, decidi unirme a la permanencia voluntaria y compre un par de películas de acción que ese genero y el de terror, eran las favoritas de los 3, salimos de la tienda de videos con una buena cantidad de ellos, y fuimos al market, Poseidon tomo un carrito y comenzamos a la caza de comida nada saludable

-bien-dijo-se vale llevar carrito cosas nada recomendables por el doctor,esta claro? Galletas, dulces, caramelos, papas, cacahuates, Si pones tus verduras, estas fuera de la jugada

Yo reí

-sabes, comer verduras también te hace bien-

-oye, no eres mi mamá y no creo que a ella le interese que yo coma verduras-reclamo papá

-como digas, pero ok, te hare caso, buscas tus fresas?-

-por supuesto, Tu busca la crema-

-ok, ya estas con antojos?-

-prefiero tenerlos yo que Al, al rato querra comer caviar con yogurth, asi es de raro, anda cachorro, se bueno y trae la crema a tu guapo padre-

-vale-asenti caminando hacia la sección de congelados, Poseidon es como un niño caprichoso que le gusta satisfacer lo que se le antoja al momento, busque la crema que solíamos comprar, la tome de la congeladora, cheque la fecha de caducidad, cuando sentí que alguien me aventaba al pasar, voltee enseguida, y note a un chico como de 16 años, bastante alto, de cuerpo bien formado y con una gorra de marca que se alejaba por el pasillo entre la gente, volvi a lo mio sin tomar en cuenta lo sucedido, había demasiadas personas comprando ese dia y bien pudo haber pasado sin darse cuenta de que yo estaba ahí, cuando de pronto lo sentí, palmee mi trasero izquierdo, que era donde yo guardaba mi cartera

Y cual fue grande mi sorpresa, que no estaba ahí

Voltee hacia todos lados, creyendo que la había tirado, mas no era asi, y recordé al chico de hace unos momentos

El tenia que habérmela quitado!

-joder!-dije furioso

En ella, traía todas mis tarjetas, pero lo que mas me dolia, era que tenia la foto de mi Cleo, y me molestaría de sobremanera que algun idiota pervertido la tuviera en sus manos y que pensara cosas desagradables con la imagen de mi mujer, asi que, deje la crema y me dedique a buscar al mocoso que me la había quitado

Estaba realmente molesto, este mozalbete no iba a quedarse con la satisfacción de tener una foto de mi princesa., por supuesto que no! Asi que comencé a buscarlo por toda la tienda, hasta que lo visualice, iba directo a los baños de hombres,jale aire furioso diciendo:

-te tengo!-

Y corri directo hacia el, se que es algo que no se debe hacer, que cuando a uno lo asaltan, lo mejor es no meterse en lios y dejar que se lleven las cosas materiales pero este idiota tenia la foto de mi mujer! Y eso valia mas que todo el oro del mundo, llegue veloz hasta los sanitarios, el estaba ahí, que de dos pasos, lo avente hacia la pared de los baños, le quite la gorra de un manotazo, queria ver el rostro del ladronzuelo, pero grande fue mi sorpresa, al ver su cara.

Su cabello era negro con algunos hilos de oro entremezclados, era extremadamente atractivo, sus ojos tatuados a la antigua usanza egipcia realzaban de forma majestuosa su color esmeralda, su nariz aguileña,su cuerpo era perfecto, su boca sonrio de forma muy conocida para mi,era la sonrisa de su madre,y con una voz que se asemejaba a la mia me saludo:

-hi daddy!-

_**Buenas noches a todos, gracias por seguir conmigo en este tercer fic, subi las primeras paginas del libro para darles una probadita de lo que sera esta historia que yo espero que sea de su agrado**_

_**Ahora si, nos vemos hasta el próximo lunes! Les dejo un beso, espero que me dejen comentarios, buenos o malos se agradecen**_

_**Su amiga**_

_**Rey Kon**_

_**p.d. respuesta a una pregunta- petición q me hicieron en el fic pasado de que Vlad no fuera malo, por desgracia, el si sera muy malo, es el villano de mis historias próximas, y tiene mas maldad de la que se imaginan, lo lamento, pero el siempre fue visualizado asi y no lo puedo cambiar, siento que les duela pero…es su destino**_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	2. Chapter 2

Creo que no cai desmayado por obra y gracia de Dios, pero mi sangre se fue hasta el subsuelo y diciendo, con voz mega desfallecida, pregunte:

-D.J.?-

El sonrio

-si…soy yo-

Lo reconocería en un instante, Poseidon mismo me había enseñado su imagen hacia tiempo atrás y se me había quedado grabada en el alma

Era mi hijo

Era D.J. que estaba frente a mi y al cual yo sostenia con fuerza por su camiseta

-daddy…me sueltas?-me pidió mi niño

Yo aun estaba en shock mirándolo

No podía moverme, estaba simplemente ciclado, que no sentí cuando 3 chicos mas me jalaban hacia uno de los cubículos de los sanitarios y me inutilizaban, cerrándolo y encerrándonos

-hey hey!tranquilos-pedia D.J. a los demás-No lo lastimen

-como si pudiéramos hacerle algo a este toro!-dijo el chico que me tenia sostenido de lado izquierdo, voltee a mirarlo y sentí un segundo infarto

Era brutamente atractivo, sus ojos eran azules como los de Al, su rostro era una combinación exacta entre el mio y el de papá y esa voz, hubiera jurado que era Poseidon, el me miro de reojo y me dijo:

-que me miras?-

Yo aun estaba en shock

-te parezco bonito?.-pregunto con sarcasmo-si me sigues mirando me vas a gastar-

-Dean-dijo un chico detrás mio que no le pude ver la cara

-Dean?-alce la voz en shock-eres…

-si, soy tu hermano. Hola! Aun soy una bola de energía dormida dentro de mi madre si esto es el inicio del 2014, pero admirame bien que Al me dejo a un paso de la perfeccion-

Todos rodaron los ojos al mismo tiempo, creo que estaban acostumbrados a su sarcasmo y vanidad.

-_- definitivamente si era mi hermano

Yo trate de normalizar los latidos de mi corazón, eso era lo mas loco que había vivido en la vida y miren que estoy hablando de cosas extremas que he pasado

-sueltenlo-mando D.J., los demás obedecieron

-estamos muy apretados aquí-dijo el chico de mi derecha, era muy alto, de cabello a los hombros, lindos ojos color miel,y se parecía en extremo a Thad

-cuatro personas en un baño,es obvio que estamos incomodos Sammy, aquí uno viene solo-respondio D.J.-

-si alguien entrara, pensaríamos que tenemos una mega orgia aquí dentro-rio Dean con burla

-podrias dejar tus malos pensamientos por un momento?-le pidió mi hijo

-solo aminoro el mal rato con bromas, deberían agradecérmelo-

-evitalas!-mando D.J.

-no me grites que soy tu tio-le regreso enseguida Dean-

-pero yo soy mayor-sonrio mi hijo defendiéndose-

-por una semana!-respondio mi hermano

-pero…pero…pero…-interrumpi asustado

-espera…te falto otro "pero"-se burlo Dean

-pero que hacen aquí?-casi grite

-necesitamos tu ayuda-dijo mi hijo-podemos ir a algun lugar en donde podamos hablar?nadie mas debe vernos de los de este tiempo-

Yo aun estaba en shock, cuando sentí un mega sape en mi cabeza

-oye!-voltee hacia mi hermano

-responde! Podemos ir a algun lugar o no?-

-no..no lo se-dije aun ciclado-

-y tu mansión esa a donde ibas con Cleo a verse a escondidas?-pregunto Dean con una sonrisa coqueta

-como sabes de ella?-preguntamos yo y D.J. al mismo tiempo-

-tu mismo me la prestaste, tu sabes…para momentos…

-aaaah!-respondi-no digas eso, y como es que haces eso a los 16 años? Eres muy chico!-le regañe aun como no entendiendo nada de eso-

-me estas regañando tu? Es en serio Deuce? Que ya olvidaste tu primera vez con Cleo y a que edad?

-por favor!-se tapo los oídos D.J.- no quiero traumarme con esa información, dejemos las intimidades por la paz…Daddy, tienes la mansión o no?

-claro….-dije aclarando mi mente al momento- vamos…pero..Poseidon esta afuera y debo avisarle que me ire

-Papá esta aquí?-sonrio Dean

-si…

-dejame adivinar…buscando fresas con crema?-

Yo solo asentí mirándolo

-son los antojos…yo le hacia comer eso todo el tiempo y Allysa Chamoy, pobre viejo!-

-en el futuro…el…-dije asustado pensando que le había ocurrido algo-

-ah, el esta perfecto-respondio Dean al momento-y sigue tan cachondo como siempre con mamá, haciéndolo por todos lados-

-Dean!-le gritaron todos-

-demasiada información para mi-dije con cara de desagrado

-no debemos revelar mucho a los de este tiempo-mando D.J.-solo lo necesario, Daddy, te esperamos afuera, dile al abuelo que te llamaron unos amigos y que te iras con ellos a ver un partido

-el estará mas que complacido-secundo Dean- mi madre y el parecen conejos en primavera. No se como no le hizo gemelos cuando me esperaba-

A veces comparto los mismos pensamientos que mi hermano ._.´

-de acuerdo…los veo en el estacionamiento

-bien, alla te espero,vamos-dijo D.J. con mi misma voz de mando, abrio la puerta del sanitario y salimos, pude ver el rostro del cuarto chico, era muy guapo también, de cabellos negros, mirada muy profunda, sus ojos eran azules también pero no tanto como los de mi hermano, me miro fijamente como analizándome y salio detrás de los demás, yo solo respire con fuerza siguiéndolos, aquello iba ser lo mas…loco y emocionante que yo hubiera pasado en toda mi existencia.

Encontré a papá aun comprando chuchería y media, le dije que mis amigos me habían invitado a ver un partido y el acepto de inmediato sin poner objeción a nada y que me fuera a pasar el dia con ellos, Dean tenia razón, papá definitivamente tenia toda la intención de pasar el dia con Al , en la cama y no precisamente viendo películas

-_- caliente!

Asi que sali del market y mi sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver a una bellísima joven, que me esperaba en la entrada,de cabello lacio y castaño, piel blanca como el mármol, su cara parecía la de una angel y esos ojos…tan azules como el océano…que no pude mas que sonreir y decir:

-Allysa

Ella sonrio bellamente asintiendo, yo fui directo hacia ella y la estreche con ternura alzándola, era mi hermosa hermanita!

-justo como te recuerdo cuando yo era una bebe-dijo ella abrazandome con fuerza-

-y tu eres…una visión,pequeña..por Zeus Allysa…eres hermosa!-

-tu crees?-pregunto con cierta inocencia-

-eres…eres…divina-sonrei apantallado de su lindura-rayos! Eres muy parecida a tu madre!-

-eso me dicen siempre, pero no se como tomarlo, mami es un chico-

-es que…es extraño…eres…preciosa

-y yo no?-dijo Dean ofendido recargado en una camioneta negra-a mi no me recibiste como a ella!-

Yo rei

-aun no has nacido, pero creeme…eres exactamente como pensé que serias-

-como tomo eso?-pregunto alzando una ceja-

-no quiero interrumpir la reunión familiar-dijo D.J.-pero debemos irnos-

-cierto-acepto Allysa- no hay que perder tiempo, además,papá no tarda en salir-

-no te da curiosidad verlo?-le pregunte sonriendo

-papi sigue igual-sonrio ella feliz-un poco paranoico con cada chico que se me acerca pero no ha cambiado nada-

-es bueno oir eso-dije aliviado yendo a la camioneta que estaba bastante llena, D.J. le abrió la puerta a su tia, mientras 3 chicos mas estaban ya atrás, el que ya había conocido antes, llamado Sam, un chico delgado y de cabello blanqui,rojo y un pequeño de lentes enormes y cabellos negros con una franja blanca al frente, Dean era el que estaba manejando y yo iba a tomar el asiento del copiloto cuando el chico que estaba en los sanitarios con nosotros se me adelanto

-sorry, ese es mi lugar-me dijo con una mala cara-

-hey-alzo la voz mi hermano-el va adelante, tu ve atrás con los demás

-siempre voy adelante!-reclamo al momento

-pues hoy no, asi que, shuu vete atrás-le mando de malas

El joven resoplo molesto y se sento a lado de D,J, Dean arranco y salio hacia la carretera

-la mansión esta en..

-ya se donde esta, Sherlock-me respondio el chico manejando.-he ido mil veces ahí-me miro sonriendo con picardía

-claro que lo conoces-dijo el joven malhumorado entre dientes-

Yo lo mire por el retrovisor, sus ojos parecían tornasolados, era realmente extraño, llegamos en un santiament, Dean manejaba como yo, veloz y seguro, quiero creer que yo le enseñe, bajamos, abri la puerta y todos entraron a mi mansión, mi D.J. admiraba todo el lugar.

_**Hola a todo mundo, aquí les dejo el nuevo chapter, y de una vez aviso que no actualizo hasta mañana, es que aun no lo termino :p**_

_**Pero me apurare para hacerlo lo antes posible, espero sus comentarios, sus dudas, preguntas, etc. Mil gracias a todos los que me dejan un review, esa es mi hermosa paga y yo solo se las puedo retribuir con bendiciones, pero vayamos a las preguntas que me dejaron y que contesto con muchísimo gusto:**_

_**1.-Jean Carlo esta enamorado de Fere?-**_

_**Si**_

_**2.-Fere esta enamorado de Jean Carlo**_

_**Fere no se quiere ni a si mismo ._. es algo presuntuoso y muy egocéntrico, pero creo que en el fondo si siente algo por el sacerdote, pero muuuuy en el fondo""**_

_**3.- habrá mas situaciones entre ellos?**_

_**No comas ansias XD pero la respuesta es si**_

_**4.- lamento que no le guste mucho que Vlad sea el malo pero es un personaje que yo visualice y cree asi, no puedo cambiarlo para complacer a los lectores porque dejaría de ser una autora real, y uno que se jacte de serlo, no cambia su perspectiva por nadie aunque el mundo este en su contra.**_

_**5.-lamento si no actualizo seguido pero aun no esta hecho el fic,estoy trabajando en el, pero prometo que lo tendre listo y completo**_

_**6.-Al matara a su hijo por ser el villano? **_

_**Mmm, eso aun no lo se**_

_**7.-Ine lo dejaría?**_

_**Creo que ella hara lo imposible por proteger a su hijo mas sin embargo, tiene otra hija, Lala que si se viera en peligro, creo que deberá tomar una difícil decisión, aun no se que pase con ellos**_

_**Hola Susana, claro que me llego tu comentario anterior y con todo gusto respondo tus preguntas:**_

_**8.-a que Danielle te refieres que tuvo un pasado con el sacerdote?es la tia de Melina?**_

_**Si, si es ella, poco a poco iremos conociendo su historia**_

_**9-deseas un resumen de la relación entre Ine y Al porque no te quedan clara las cosas , con mucho gusto te lo doy**_

_**Ine expreso que se sentía triste de ver a Lala de bebe, porque le recordaba la etapa en que estaba casada con Al, eran una familia y se amaban, mas como eso ya no existe, es obvio que siente nostalgia de haber sido antes, el gran amor de su esposo y el cual,técnicamente la dejo por otro,Alucard, como el mismo lo expreso, vivio como un esclavo en la mansión Hellsing por años, desde que Integra lo revivio con su propia sangre de su sueño eterno, antes que nada debo hacer un hincapié aquí, Al, es un vampiro en extremo cruel, despiadado y fue un asesino en potencia, el no es un príncipe romántico o un vampiro tipo Edward Cullen ni nada de eso, es un sanguinario monstruo, que vivio esperando la oportunidad de que su ama creciera, se convirtiera en mujer, se enamorara de el, y que pasara de estar encerrado en las mazmorras a ser el esposo de la señora de Hellsing, a partir de ahí, el conde comenzó a vivir en esta nueva era, en una ocasión el mismo padre de Lala se lo comento a Poseidon, no se como es que Draculaura nacio,para el fue extraño y en cierta forma, le convencio de que si amo a Integra como mujer y que el tiempo que nacio Lala fue muy feliz con ella, era su familia, y las protegia ante cualquier cosa,Draculaura los hizo cambiar a ambos, tanto a el, como a su madre he aquí que yo no podía ponerla como la acida y fría mujer que dirige Hellsing, porque ahora es **__**madre.**_

_**Y aun la mas dura piedra, se enternece al saber que a dado luz a una niña de su gran amor, Ine adoro a Al,lo amo ante todo y protegia y cuidaba a su hija porque era, el amor entre ellos hecho persona,hasta que el principe conocio a Poseidon, el conde se sintió realmente fascinado ante la presencia del dios, por el gran poder que desprendia y porque seamos honestos, el padre de Deuce es brutalmente sexy y muy atractivo, comenzó siendo su amigo mas con el trato, se comenzó a ver que Al se interesaba demasiado en el, descubriendo con el tiempo, y fue cuando el dios perdió sus poderes, que estaba enamorado de el,lo que era peor, que era correspondido por Poseidon al confirmarle Zeus que le había forjado una sortija, asi que, Al no lo pensó mas, y simplemente acepto este nuevo y naciente amor que nublo lo antes vivido,por eso odia a Vlad, para el fue un gran error y por eso se mostro tan frio a la hora de su nacimiento, ya que el había decidido, luchar por el hombre que amaba y dejar a un lado su familia,es cruel, si, pero esta situación se ha visto en miles de hogares aun cuando el amor que unia a las parejas se va al caño cuando aparece uno nuevo.**_

_**Al dejo a su familia por hacer una nueva, para Poseidon fue mas sencillo, el no tenia a nadie mas que una relación con Maddie que mas bien, yo diría que fue un capricho de años, aunque fue su amor legendario, créanme, que soy testigo de eso, que los amores de leyenda no existen, se cultiva con el dia a dia y de las dos partes, Maddie amo a Poseidon de forma extrema, para el dios, solo fue un asunto que tenia que concluir, y la reemplazo por el conde, y es por eso que no le importo, lastimar a quien fuera, Al tenia que ser suyo.**_

_**No digo que tenga disculpa, mas en los libros hay personajes que no siempre pueden ser 100% buenos o 100% malos, la vida es un equilibrio y si todos fueran felices como perdices, yo no estaría haciendo historias porque serian muy aburridas.**_

_**Espero que te haya quedado clara la explicación, aunque realmente aun no entiendo a los seguidores de Hellsing, en el anime, Integra, envejecio 50 años cuando ALucard regreso, no por amor, si no por los sellos,el es y seguirá siendo un esclavo hasta que la dama de Hellsing muera y el príncipe pasara a otra persona, no es un hombre, es un vampiro, y tiene mas maldad y crueldad que un sentimiento amoroso por su master, insisto aun en esto:**_

_**Los vampiros, son seres crueles, despiadados y muy inteligentes, Edward C. es un mal ejemplo de ellos, no comparen a Alucard con el. **_

_**A los vampiros, se les ha caracterizado a la gran mayoría, por ser bisexuales, Anne Rice en sus obras, hace gran alusión a esto, ellos desean a quien sea, no importando su sexo, puede ser hombre o mujer,e inclusive K.H. el autor de Hellsing apoyo esta teoría al hacer que Alucard se transformara en mujer, tienen una dualidad,pero solo son, los mas poderosos.**_

_**Espero que te haya servido mi resumen, y lamento,si eres fan de esta obra,que no te parezca que los haya separado, como ya lo dije, un autor sigue sus instintos , agradece el comentario del lector pero jamas pierde sus ideales, es nuestro mundo y bienvenido el que desee estar en el**_

_**Nos vemos pronto**_

_**Un beso**_

_**Rey kON **_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	3. Chapter 3

-sabes, jamas me has traido aquí-me dijo

-no?-sonrei-y porque no?

-no lo se, creo que lo quieres mantener privado, algo que solo tu y mamá comparten-

-bueno…quiero darte buenos ejemplos-dije sonrojándome-

El me miro con esos bellísimos ojos suyos

-lo has hecho bien-respondio sincera y honestamente-ademas…te ves mejor sin barba

-uso barba?-pregunte extrañadísimo

-aja, asi como el abuelo, pero a ti no te queda-

-ok, tomare nota de eso-rei

Los demás chicos se sentaron en la sala, Allysa también observaba todo

-este lugar es la ostia-decia Dean dejándose caer en el mueble principal-

-como es que te preste mi mansión?-pregunte asombrado

-me soltaste el sermón de "cuídate hermano, no andes en moteles" y terminaste dándome una llave de este sitio-

El saco las llaves de sus jeans y me las enseño orgulloso, su amigo que deseaba el asiento de copiloto lo miro de mala gana e hizo una mueca de desapruebo, yo me sente frente a ellos

-bueno…creo que me merezco una explicación…se quien son ustedes tres…pero…ellos

D.J. y Allysa se miraron uno al otro y mi hijo le hizo una señal afirmativa como dándole permiso a mi hermanita de hablar, ella suspiro sentándose a lado de Dean

-veras Deucey, venimos del futuro,obviamente eso ya lo dedujiste, solo podemos darte muy poca información, no podemos afectar mucho el pasado, y solo podemos comunicarnos contigo porque eres el único semidios en este tiempo, no podemos revelarnos ante nadie mas quienes somos, ni ante mis padres, Cleo o los demás, esta estrictamente prohibido o correríamos el riesgo de no nacer-

Yo asentí atentamente

-tu ya reconociste a D.J., el nacio un año despues de mi, Dean, nuestro hermano-el chico me sonrio saludándonos- nacio una semana despues que tu hijo, no estaba planeado que naciera, pero mamá tuvo que hacerlo nacer porque Cleo se lo pidió-

-queria que yo tuviera un compañero de juegos-dijo D.J.- que creciéramos juntos, y Al acepto-

-asi es mi mujer-sonrei-

-el que esta a tu derecha, se llama Sam Tepes

El joven me hizo un saludo educado

-es hijo de Thad y Clawdeen, primo mio y de Dean-

-wow!-dije asombrado-asi que mi amigo si logro su cometido

El chico me miro algo extrañado

-este…-tosi nervioso-nada hijo...prosigue-dije

Era algo raro tratarlos como si yo fuera un adulto, aunque ya lo era, todo eso era…irreal!

-el pequeño se llama Kenny Jekyll-el chaparrito me saludo con algo de vergüenza-es el hijo de Frankie y Jackson/Holt

-vaya!-dije asombrado-sacaste mas de tu lado normie de tu padre-

-papá dice-respondio el pequeño con voz nerviosa-que cuando cumpla mas edad, quizás tenga el cambio de personalidad de el.

-pero no lo subestimes-sonrio D.J.-el es quien hizo que viniéramos del futuro-

-en serio?-pregunte admirado

El solo asintió

-he ayudado mucho al abuelo Viktor-dijo con extrema timidez el jovencito-

-vaya…estoy sorprendido..

-el es Ivo Burns-presento Allysa-es hijo de Heath y Abbey

El joven se paro enseguida y me saludo muy efusivamente, tenia las manos entre heladas y ardiendo:

-mucho gusto señor,un placer conocer a una gran leyenda como usted en Monster High ,me gustaría que contara todo acerca de las formaciones de basket de su tiempo porque…

-callate y siéntate!-mando mi hermano y el chico obedecio al instante-no hables a menos que te lo pidamos

-Dean-le recrimino D.J.

-ni digas nada que tu también lo alucinas!

Yo solo evite reir, tenia unos minutos de conocerlo y en verdad había deseado que se callara!

-el es Cass Seraph, es hijo de Cupid-prosiguio Allysa

-Cupid?-pregunte al instante-que no estaba ella en Ever After High?

-si, pero la embarazaron-respondio Dean- y termino teniendo a este, o sea que se cambio de escuela para mal

Todos rieron de la broma de mi hermano y lo acepto, hasta yo también

-deja en paz a mi mamá-reclamo el chico enseguida

-todos dicen eso

-y tu no tienes que repetirlo-replico Cass

Yo mire a ambos, en verdad se llevaban mal, No tenia idea de como habían venido del futuro

-como veras-interrumpio DJ tratando de aminorar el mal momento creado por ambos-solo escogimos a los mas hábiles para esta misión-

-solo una chica?-sonrei mirando a mi preciosa hermanita

-ellos fueron muy machistas al solo escogerme a mi-dijo ella

-y lo hicimos porque estaba de metiche detrás mio-respondio Dean-

-mamá me mando a saber de ti-reclamo-pasabas demasiado tiempo en el laboratorio de Viktor, nada bueno podía resultar de eso-

-DJ y yo estábamos ayudando a Kenny

-asi es-interrumpio mi hijo-siempre tuve fe en que la maquina que invento, serviría

Yo lo mire orgulloso, mi pequeño era un buen líder, definitivamente seguía mis pasos-

-nadie quiso traer a mis amigas-dijo Allysa con fastidio

-pero esperen…-pregunte mirando-no hay un lobo por aquí…acaso Lala y Clawd no…

Ellos se miraron unos a otros

-no se supone que sepas mucho del futuro-respondio Dean

-cierto Daddy, no podemos afectar el pasado-

-prometo no decir nada-dije mirándolos-acaso ellos no se casaron?

-si lo hicieron, tienen dos gemelos, Danae y Daniel-informo Sam-solo que ellos, no se llevan bien con nosotros-

-como?-pregunte extrañadísimo, Clawd y Lala eran siempre unos amigos extra confiables

-escogieron otro bando-dijo DJ, yo mire a mi hijo como cuestionándolo-

-ellos son los segundo al mando de Vlad y el, no se lleva nada bien con Allysa y D.J.-secundo Dean furioso- y creeme, que ese hijo de "#$% quiere acabar con mi hermana!

-Dean-pidio ella

-como?-pregunte asombrado

-Dad, no podemos adelantarte nada-dijo D.J.-

-pero

-por favor-recalco con firmeza- no mas preguntas o tendremos que irnos

Yo mire a mi hermana, acaso estaba en peligro? Me molestaba en cierta forma no saber de que se trataba todo ese asunto de Vlad, pero entendí que mi hijo estaba siendo cuidadoso respecto a la información que se me brindaba, de ser yo, habría hecho lo mismo

-esta bien…no preguntare mas pero…que los trajo hasta aquí?-

-Melina tuvo una hija que nos esta haciendo la vida imposible-contesto D.J.

-Como?aun esta molestando?-

-algo asi, su hija se llama Semora y es un verdadero fastidio-

-y esta enamorada de mi sobrinito-sonrio Dean

D.J. resoplo molesto

-eso no es cierto

-todo Monster High lo sabe-secundo Allysa-

-es una fastidiosa, a mi no me gusta!

-y que fue lo que paso?-pregunte

-Semora esta controlando a Buena Sangre con un extraño cristal que su madre le regalo, no sabemos en donde lo esconde, y no solo a la directora, esta controlando a todos los maestros

-le pediste ayuda a tu abuelo?-pregunte

-ningun mayor nos cree-dijo algo sentido

-yo lo haría!-reclame

-no papá, no lo has hecho, porque Semora hace ver que todo esta perfecto

-mamá ha ido a revisar la escuela 3 veces-interrumpio mi hermana-y no ha averiguado nada, el cristal se esconde ante la mirada de un adulto y nos hace ver a nosotros como mentirosos, en cuanto se van, los maestros se vuelven unos tiranos contra los alumnos-

-Poseidon te aseguro que les ayudaría –dije convencido-

-papá hablo con Buena Sangre pero terminaron de pleito, jamas se han llevado bien-

-eso lo se de sobra

-mamá quiere cambiarnos de escuela-dijo mi hermana algo triste-

-ya conoces lo sobreprotector que es-secundo Dean-es en serio, no me deja salir sin chamarra aunque haga un calor de 40 grados!-

-Al no ha cambiado nada-sonrei

-no queremos que Allysa y Dean se vayan de Monster High, daddy-interrumpio mi hijo-hemos estado juntos siempre y por eso idee este plan desde que Kenny me dijo que estaba trabajando en una maquina del tiempo, Semora tiene escondido muy bien el cristal, pero su madre no, asi que viajamos hasta aca y lo tomaremos antes de que se lo entregue

-espera espera-mande de inmediato-eso es peligroso, podrias cambiar algunas cosas del futuro

-no realmente señor Gorgon-hablo el pequeño Kenny extendiendo un plano con muchos algoritmos raros-si realmente nos avocamos a solo destruir el cristal y no entrometernos en algun otro asunto importante, creo que podemos solo afectar el futuro de Semora, como por ejemplo, que salga su cabello de color verde-

-o que deje de ser tan zorra-dijo Allysa-se ha metido con todo el equipo de soccer-

-no vas a negar que esta mas buena que un helado doble de vainilla-sonrio Dean mordiéndose los labios con deseo

-la quiero lejos de mi hermano!-mando la bella semidiosa-

-ademas, también ayuda que las constelaciones estén alineadas para que no se afecte mucho el pasado-completo el hijo de Frankie retomando su tema-

-y a todo esto…nadie sabe que están aquí?

Ellos se miraron unos a otros

-tu madre va a matarte-regañe a D.J.

El solo se rasco la cabeza como yo suelo hacerlo de forma nerviosa

-ya lo se, pero mamá tenia un evento de caridad en uno de los restaurants de Maddie junto con sus amigas y tu fuiste a ayudarla, se supone que…

-que?-pregunte mirándolo

-bueno…se supone que Dean, Allysa y yo estamos cuidando a mis hermanos

-como?-dije asombrado-D.J.!

-relax, bro-se levanto Dean-les puse 3 peliculas emboba-Disney con una cantidad enorme de palomitas, no se pararan de ahí, además, Nefertiti esta ahí echándoles un ojo

-quien?-pregunte

-no mas preguntas Daddy-se salio por la tangente mi hijo-no te diremos una sola palabra mas

-pero dejaste solo a tus hermanos!.-le llame la atención-ellos pueden hacerse daño, tu madre y yo confiamos en ti, en ustedes!-

-viajamos en el tiempo Deuce-explico Allysa-en cuanto regresemos, solo habremos tardado un minuto, ni ustedes, ni mis padres sabran nunca que nos fuimos

Me quede pensando, ella tenia toda la razón

-bien…entonces…no podemos pedir ayuda a nadie?-

-no daddy., solo a ti, las estrellas no estan aun bien alineadas-

-podemos pedirle ayuda a una sola persona-dijo Dean

-a quien?

-a mi padrino-respondio Allysa

_**Buenas tardes, les dejo el siguiente capitulo**_

_**Como veran, las preguntas que me hicieron, la mayoría esta contestada aquí**_

_**Denle oportunidad al fic de contarles lo que pasa, no coman ansias, les dejo un gran beso y nos vemos pronto**_

_**Rey kOn**_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	4. Chapter 4

Mire a mi hermana

-Jean Carlo?

Todos asintieron

-el nos dijo que lo buscaramos en este tiempo-hablo Cass por primera vez-

-el sabe de su misión?

-asi es, solo el nos creyo-dijo Sammy

Yo medite por un momento, no conocía mucho a Jean Carlo ni donde vivia, solo que era gran amigo de mi papá y recién llegado a la RAD

-podemos buscarlo-dije despues de pensarlo un momento-pero…la verdad es que no se en donde esta

-yo se donde-sonrio Allysa sacando un guardapelo de oro de su cuello, tenia esculpido su mismo rostro, lo abrió y dentro tenia una dirección-mi padrino me lo dio, para poder encontrarlo

-bien hecho-dije leyéndolo y mire el reloj de mi mano-son las 2 de la tarde, creo que podemos esperar un poco, quizás esta ocupado, es domingo

-si no me falla la memoria y casi nunca me falla-dijo Dean- hay misas hasta las 7 de la noche

-lo mejor sera que esperemos a que oscurezca, asi nadie podrá vernos, no nos arriesgaremos-

-bien-acepto D.J.-en ese caso, podemos comer algo por mientras

Yo me levante enseguida

-les preparare la comida, sea como sea es una visita celebre-sonrei

Mi hijo se levanto a su vez y fui hacia la cocina con el detrás mio, lo mire de nuevo, era tan parecido a su bella madre, en cuanto cerro la puerta. Lo abrace con fuerza

-daddy-dijo D.J.

Yo solo queria tenerlo conmigo, era increíble sentirlo

-ok, Daddy-sonrio el sintiéndose algo incomodo-esto se esta poniendo creppy…no me dejas respirar-

-sorry baby-dije riéndome y con lagrimas en mis ojos-es que….cielos! sabes cuanto tiempo tiene que pasar para poder tocarte de nuevo?

El sonrio con ternura

-lo se…yo también ya quiero verte…siempre te escuchaba dentro de mamá

-en serio?

El asintió

-En cuanto abuelo me libero del sueño y comencé a desarrollarme dentro de ella. Escuchaba tu voz, me cantabas, me hablabas, ella también lo hace, aun cuando estaba dormido, pero tu, no se…era una conexión especial…mami me dice que cuando tu estabas cerca, yo la pateaba duro, siempre hemos tenido una buena relación-

Eso me hizo sentír increíble, realmente había aprendido mucho de mi propio papá,y se lo agradeci interiormente

Toque la carita de mi hijo, tenia mis ojos sin duda, mas sin la maldición de Maddie, lo que me hizo sentir mucho mejor,era muy bello, tenia largas y negras pestañas, y su sonrisa,era la de mi esposa, mi tono de piel, sus cabellos, mi nariz, su boca, era simplemente perfecto, en su brazo derecho,estaba tatuado una cruz egipcia,mientras que en el izquierdo estaba mi mismo tatuaje

-y esto?-pregunte pasando mi mano por sus brazo-

-regalo del abuelo-sonrio

-Poseidon?

-si. Este me lo pago el, el del izquierdo Al, Dean tiene tatuado el tridente de su padre en el pecho-

-y esos ojos?-pregunte haciendo una mueca extraña

El rio

-abuelo Ram, asi solian tatuar a los príncipes egipcios, pensó que tenia mucho de griego y me tatuo los ojos-

-te queda genial-acepte

-debiste oir a Maddie! Creo que aun me retumban los oídos por los gritos-

-lo imagino-rei imaginándome a mi madre-y que dijo Cleo?

El suspiro

-se pelearon horrible ese dia, diciéndole que yo era su hijo y si ella me había dado permiso, Maddie no tenia porque meterse, aun no se lleva bien con la abuela pero…hey! Deja de preguntarme! enseguida

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo-dije alzando mis manos como rindiéndome-hare entonces la comida para ustedes, jóvenes viajeros

-Daddy…no es que no quiera-respondio D.J. mirándome y sintiéndose culpable

Me acerque a besar su frente

-esta bien campeón, no te preocupes

El sonrio bellamente

-asi siempre me llamas!como lo supiste?

-desde que te concebimos, te he llamado asi-dije acariciando su carita-permaneciste dentro de mamá soportando muchas batallas…eres un gran campeón aun antes de nacer hijo

D.J. Se levanto a abrazarme con fuerza

-te quiero mucho papá-

Sentí mi corazón derretirse de amor al escucharlo llamarme asi

-y yo te adoro pequeño-dije besando su cabello y estrechándolo con fuerza

En eso, Dean entro a la cocina

-hey, dejaron ya su "momento telenovelero"? tengo hambre

DJ. Le hizo una seña obsena a su tio

-eso fue grosero-reclamo el

-ya comienzo a hacer la comida-dije

-pues no veo a las cacerolas echar humo, minimo ponles agua a calentar para disimular y hacernos ilusiones-

-dios! Alucard parece que clono a mi padre-rei besando también a mi hermano

-Ay Deuce, no me beses que me babeas!-reclamo el tratando de zafarse de mi abrazo-

-rayos!que delicado, mejor ayúdenme-

-okidoki-acepto mi hijo

-Saaaaam!-grito Dean

El chico llego veloz

-que pasa?

-dice mi hermano que le ayudes-dijo sentándose en la barra

-_- esta fue la cara del chico pero acepto a ayudarme, Allysa llego a su vez y se unio a la misión de preparar la comida, yo estaba realmente sorprendido de la chispa que tenían todos,D.J. para mi extrañeza, no tenia mi habilidad para la cocina, incluso me dijo que no le gustaba mucho, y estaba bien, deseo que el sea lo que el quiera, al contrario de el hijo de Heath quien por poco y enciende de mas la estufa, era igual de distraído que su padre, prepare una ensalada de pollo y con la cual hice un rollo de pan cubierto de queso amarillo, era un platillo que se, a los jóvenes nos gusta, además de spaguetti, es algo que mi padre adora, y creo mis hermanos podrían haber sacado ese mismo gusto ya que mi preciosa hermanita aprobó feliz el menú, mientras cocinaba, cache un par de ocasiones a Dean mirando por la ventana melancólicamente, pensé que estaba pensando en su madre, se lo co dependiente que es mi hermana con Al y yo imagine que el es exactamente igual por ser el menor, Allysa se acerco y le dio un pedazo de pan en la boca, Dean sonrio y le beso la mano caballerosamente mientras ella le despeinaba, se notaba que eran muy unidos, mi hermano se bajo de la alacena y salio al patio trasero,ella le siguió con la mirada

-descuida-dije sonriendo-es un patio seguro

-lo se-contesto ella algo apenada de que la descubriera sobreprotegiendo a su hermano- se que no debo vigilarlo tanto pero…siempre he estado con el-

Yo le acaricie su carita

-asi como yo contigo

-exacto, pero tu tienes a tu familia Deucey, ahora yo soy la hermana mayor

-haces un buen trabajo-

-eso espero-dijo suspirando- siempre a sido el bebe de la casa…el que pone el desorden y la alegría…aun recuerdo cuando mi hermanito nacio, papá me llevo a tierra santa y me tenia cargada. Todas esas luces alrededor, el Rey lo hizo nacer, y mamá lo tomo en brazos, lo beso con ternura acariciandolo y nos acercamos, Dean tenia sus hermosos ojos abiertos y lo primero que hizo…fue sonreírnos, lo adore desde ese instante y sentí que tenia que protegerlo siempre-

-Allysa-le regaño D.J.-sin mas información

-ya se ya se-le respondio-pero si Deuce sabe..

-No-dijo mi hijo con firmeza-no puedes cambiar el futuro

-DJ.-hablo mi hermanita con angustia

-A-lly-sa-recalco silaba por silaba el, definitivamente tenia el carácter de Cleo-

-que pasa?-pregunte

-nada-dijeron ambos

Mi hermano por mientras , estaba afuera del patio, sacando una inyección de su chamarra, la preparaba y estaba a punto de ponérsela cuando Cass le detuvo

-siempre te la pones mal-

-no siempre-respondio enseguida

-presta

-descuida

-damela-se la quito el chico, le levanto la manga de la chamarra y le coloco la inyección en el brazo-listo…te dolio?

-como una patada en las bolas-respondio haciendo caras

-deja tus palabrotas-pidio el chico

Dean suspiro cansado

-sabes…si le dices a Deuce de lo que paso con Vlad…el podría

-no

-al menos

-no lo hare, podría alterar el futuro y ocurrirle algo a Allysa, a mamá o a papá-

-pero tu no tendrías que usar la insulina para siempre-dijo el chico mirándole

-no me importa ser el único vampiro con diabetes-respondio mi hermano con sarcasmo-

Su amigo suspiro profundamente

-no me gusta verte asi-

-no necesitas fingir que te importa-se levanto Dean de la banca en donde estaban-

-no estoy fingiendo, en verdad me interesas-

-si, claro y yo que te creo!-

Cass resoplo con molestia

-cree entonces lo que quieras

-que no me dijo tu novio que no me acercara a 20 metros de ti o me iba a golpear?-pregunto mi hermano con ironia-creo que deberías obedecerlo-

-es exactamente lo que hare-se levanto el chico furioso alejándose de mi hermano.

_**Hola buenas noches, un placer estar con ustedes nuevamente y agradeciendo sus lindos comentarios, que tratare de responder**_

_**Asi que vamos a las preguntas**_

_**No, nadie va a conocer a sus hijos hasta el futuro, eso ya se explico en el fic., deben dejar que la historia avance, no puedo adelantar mucho, no es ético**_

_**Hola CleoGorgon, es un placer tenerte de nuevo por aquí y a mi me encanta estar de vuelta, mis amigos aun andan por aquí, pero Dylan tiene mucho tarea ya que entro los fines de semana a una ingeniería y Poseidon o sea Eddy, esta preparando su boda y ya vive con Dave, asi que, no puedo molestarlos mucho pero pronto me ayudaran y andaran de nuevo por aquí, contesto tus dudas con mucho gusto**_

_**Si, ellos tienen 4 hijos, D.J (que es Deuce Jr) Nefertiti, un año menor que su hermano,y Seth e Isis, los gemelitos de 5 años.**_

_**Los hijos de Lalal y Vlad apoyan mas a su tio precisamente porque Lala adora a Vlad, ella no cree que el sea malo y por obvias razones, deja que sus niños convivan mas con el, el odio de el vampiro es contra Allysa y Dean por igual, pero se centra mas en la niña porque es en cierta forma mas débil aun, Vlad sera el típico niño que delante de la sociedad y su madre es un angel, cuando por dentro, es un demonio y tendrá fuertes enfrentamientos con su hermano Dean ya que el es opuesto a el vampiro, el hijo de Al y Poseidon es sumamente honesto, y si hace algo malo es : si, si lo hice, etc,y no se esconde como el pequeño Tepes, es por eso que no se soportan.**_

_**Aquí hago un llamado especial a aquellas personas que aman a la pareja de Clawd y Lala y que vienen muy molestas a que yo haga lo que ellos desean poniéndolos como una pareja feliz enamorada y con hijos preciosos,yo jamas quise que ellos se casaran y aun el futuro para ellos puede cambiar, es obvio que Draculaura apoyara mas a su hermano que a Allysa y Dean, y les voy a pedir que hay filtros en ff para que busquen historias de ellos, las lean y queden satisfechos, porque por mi parte, yo no hare nada que los agrade, tanto los hijos de ellos como Vlad, son MIS personajes y yo les doy la vida y las historias que a mi me parezcan, asi que para su propia comodidad, les pido, qe ya no me lean porque no cumplo caprichos de nadie y no te aseguro que ellos no terminen del todo gracias (realmente detesto a Clawd y a lala -_-)**_

_**Flor, el padrino de Allysa es Jean Carlo**_

_**El padre de Cass es un chico desconocido, Cupid jamas le ha dicho a su hijo quien es.**_

_**Ya explique que Vlad odia a ambos pero Allysa es la primera, además, recuerden que el, nacio enamorado de Poseidon,lo ama tanto o mas de que lo su padre lo adora y no descansara hasta quitárselo a Alucard, también por eso ambos se desprecian, Vlad es un demonio ya que lo heredo de su padre**_

_**Espero que me dejen comentarios, estoy para contestarlos y un millón de gracias por ellos.**_

_**Rey KOn**_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	5. Chapter 5

Dean suspiro con fuerza, se aparto un poco mas y saco unos cigarros de su chamarra encendiendo uno, apenas iba a darle una calada cuando yo se lo quite

-oye!-me reclamo

-ok, te pase lo de la mansión, lo de la manejada pero esto no, no en mi casa jovencito-le regañe

-eres malo!-

-y no sabes cuanto, que demonios piensas Dean?-dije algo decepcionado-

-te soltaria el sermón de " nadie me entiende" pero todos saben lo sobreprotegido que mamá y papá me tienen, técnicamente me dan todo y me cuidan tanto que apostaría que me metieron un chip en el trasero cuando naci-

-por algo sera-sonrei

-si, bueno, no es fácil ser el hermano menor de una leyenda como tu, "príncipe del mar"

Ouch, eso si no me gusto

-tu también lo eres-dije al momento

-naah! No me gusta ese titulo, en serio, es totalmente tuyo, no es algo que me interesa, se oye como muy carnavalesco-

-entonces?-pregunte mirándolo

-mi familia me adora Deuce, tu también, Cleo, no me quejo de eso…es solo…-el volteo hacia la cocina mirando a nuestra hermana

Yo le segui con la vista

-Vlad?-pregunte despacio

El asintió

-ese hijo de p#$#$ realmente quiere deshacerse de Allysa…y luego de mi

-jamas lo dejare-dije sosteniendo sus hombros-

-se supone que no debo decirte nada, tu lo sabras por ti mismo…pero…-

-Dean…sea lo que sea en que Vlad se convierta..jamas dejare que los dañe

-eso mismo dice papá y mamá, pero me preocupa que en un solo descuido…

-hey hey…mírame…no dejare que nada les suceda, esta claro? Somos una familia…y asi continuaremos-

El asintió, y yo bese su cabeza

-Deuce…besos no, me babeas-me volvió a decir sonriendo

-eres un tonto-rei-anda pequeño, entremos a comer

-mi mami me dice pollito-

-es en serio?-dije conteniendo la risa-

-si y no te burles, solo mi mami puede llamarme asi-

-ok pollito , vamos a comer-

-mmmm, no, no lo dices como mamá. Llamame Sr. Pollito Stark mejor

Le di un sape jugueton y entramos a comer

En ese momento, en la iglesia de Jean Carlo, el estaba con el teléfono en su oído esperando que su amigo le contestara, a lo lejos y con una cantidad tremenda de música, Brian respondio

-helloooooouuuuu!-dijo el rubio en una playa relajado con varias chicas a su alrededor y con un coco en la mano

-en donde demonios estas?-pregunto el sacerdote exasperado

-en unas islitas bien cotorras y con un super ambiente en el caribe, deberías de venir!-

-te he estado buscando por semanas!

-como para que?-pregunto Brian como si nada bebiendo su coco-

Jean Carlo suspiro y dijo

-Danielle esta aquí y esta viva

Su compañero no pudo hacer otra cosa que escupir todo lo que había bebido mojando a sus bellas acompañantes

-lo siento chicas!-dijo el perro de reserva-pero cuando hablo, háganse a un lado que escupo como fuente, váyanse para alla ahorita las llamo!-

Las jóvenes obedecieron y Brian bajo mas la voz

-estas seguro?

-aah, 100% seguro, la vi cerca de la RAD y he sentido su presencia todo este maldito tiempo

-pero pero…estaba muerta, Fere la mato, nosotros la vimos

-eso ya lo se animal! Es la mas jodida dolorosa cosa que he pasado en mi vida-

-si…asi es…como es que…

-era una bruja…quizás sus hermanas la revivieron

-la odiaban!-

-lo se…eso es lo extraño, pero necesito saber que es lo que esta pasando aquí.

-amigo…si Fere se entera que Danielle esta viva..va a rematarla!-

-no..eso paso hace siglos-

El rubio rio

-oye…no se si el clerical te nubla las ideas pero…en verdad Fere la odia! Y si sabe que volvió, no dudes que ira a buscarla

-es mejor no decirle nada entonces

-mademoiselle se enterara de todas maneras

-no le digas Brian!

-hey!no soy un chismoso pero tu sabes que el tiene espias por doquier, y si sabe que su peor enemiga esta rondándote, le entrara lo Otelo e ira a hacérsela de bronca-

-esperemos que no….si realmente es ella…joder Brian…abandono todo y me ire lejos con Danielle

El rubio se quedo en silencio

-y Fere?-pregunto

-el…ya no es parte de mi vida, asi lo decidio y lo respetare, pero si tengo de nuevo una oportunidad de ser feliz con la mujer que amo…la tomare-

-te enfrentaras a su hermana?-

-por ella..si…

Duvallon solo escuchaba muy seriamente a su amigo, no queria perder a su compañero

En casa, y despues de una gran comida, D.J. se ofrecio a lavar los platos y yo le ayude, el resto de ellos, se puso a ver la TV "series viejitas" como decimos los jóvenes y claro que ellos hablaban de las mas actuales, en su tiempo, ya estaban totalmente pasadas de moda

-te acuerdas de esa?-preguntaba Ivo a Sam palmeando su hombro- al final no se casa con ella si no con la otra!-

-no veo series-decia el hijo de Thad sobándose el golpe, Ivo era tan tosco como su padre

Allysa y Kenny hablaban acerca de la maquina que los había hecho venir a nuestro tiempo, era un extraño cubo que traían en una mochila

-lo mejor sera dejarlo aqui-dijo mi Hermana

-si…la madre de Semora puede encontrarla y nos quedaríamos atascados en este tiempo

-eso suena horrible-dijo con angustia Allysa

-si…ya no verias a tus papas-

Ella asintió nerviosa

-ni a Logan-sonrio Kenny con picardía

Mi hermana le dio un golpe en la cabeza

-cierra la boca que sabes que Dean lo alucina!

-tu hermano alucina a todos los que se te acercan-respondio el chaparrito sobándose

D.J. y yo mientras tanto, estabamos en la cocina lavando los platos, el me contaba solo extractos de lo que le gustaba hacer, ya que no podía saber mucho de el

-creo que podía preguntarte muchas cosas que nos llevaría la noche entera-sonrei secando un plato

El sonrio

-descuida, pasamos las noches de los viernes asi, tu, Mamá. Mis hermanos y yo, platicando hasta altas horas de la noche

-eso suena genial-dije ya deseando que pasara

-ademas de que paso mucho tiempo en casa del abuelo

-me lo imagine!-

-ellos son geniales,realmente somos una gran familia

-siempre lo hemos sido

Voltee hacia el patio y vi que en el, se encontraba el chico llamado Cass, usaba una chaqueta color camel y de la nada, apareciendo detrás de el, un par de alas color negro impresionantes,que desplego suspirando, era como si le doliera el traerlas guardadas

-pero que…-dije asustado

D.J. se asomo

-descuida…es Cass

-el..-le mire asustado

-es un serafin-me dijo como si nada…suele guardar sus alas para que nadie las note pero las despliega de vez en cuando

-es un angel?-pregunte algo sorprendido

-mmm, mas o menos, aun no llega a ese nivel

-o sea que el padre de el…

-nadie lo conoce, ha sido criado por Cupid solamente

Yo lo mire, me sentía algo triste por nuestra amiga, el tener que criar a un pequeño por si misma

-porque esta afuera y no con los demás?-pregunte

-Cass es asi, suele apartarse, antes era muy amigo de Dean-D.J. me miro significativamente

-te refieres..

-hey! Las ondas de mi tio son aparte de nuestra amistad, pero….digamos que…eran muy cercanos-

-y ya no?

-creo que ahora se odian

-por?

-ni siquiera a mi me ha dicho y mira que me cuenta hasta cuando evacuo por las mañanas-

Yo rei al oir a mi hijo, era realmente delicioso estar con el

Mas D.J. aun tenia presente su misión

-daddy, creo que deberíamos ir a buscar la iglesia del padre Jean Carlo-

-si…eso creo campeón-dije aventando el trapo-quizas lleguemos a la misa, debo estar temprano en casa, tu madre me llamara mas tarde por Skype

El sonrio

-quisiera tanto verla

-lo se-dije acariciándolo

-pero no puedo hablar con ella..quizas…de lejos…antes de irme

-te prometo que te llevare a verla-

-en serio?

-antes de que partan…veras a mamá

Su carita se ilumino con una sonrisa,y de pronto recordó algo

-se me olvido darte esto-el saco mi cartera de sus jeans

-oye!-reclame-como es que…

-Dean me enseño!

-ese niño!-dije "molesto"- anda, vayamos ya

Salimos de casa y esta vez yo maneje, esta de mas el decirles el mega berrinche que "el pollito" había hecho, pero era mas sencillo si yo buscaba calles alternas para llegar a nuestro destino, lei de nuevo la dirección y me llevo a una elegante pero a la vez, sencilla iglesia de un buen barrio, bajamos del lugar, aun estaba la misa, Allysa, DJ., Cass, Dean y yo entramos, Kenny,Sam e Ivo rodearon por detrás para vigilar que no hubiese espias de Melina cerca. El lugar estaba repleto, entramos en silencio y yo tome la mano de mi hijo, de la misma forma que Poseidon aun lo hace conmigo, con la otra, agarre a mi hermana mientras los dos restantes iban detrás nuestro, la estatua de un hermoso angel estaba en la entrada, Dean salio con su típica broma sarcástica

-hey Cass, no sera pariente tuyo?-sonrio-un tio lejano?

El hijo de Cupid le miro de muy mala manera ignorándolo, mi hermano solo rio

-bueno, yo solo decía

_**Hola a todos, buenas tardes, gracias por sus lindos comentarios, son realmente mi hermosa paga, comencemos a responder preguntas, les parece?**_

_**Yo no detesto a Clawd y Lala por separado, ambos me caen muy bien, los detesto juntos porque realmente no se comportan como una pareja si no como un par de niños idiotas y romance de kínder, tienen cero pasión y nada que ver con la sensualidad que Cleo y Deuce demuestran, no se se ven raros, algo pedófilos si se me permite el titulo,realmente me molesta verlos juntos, son chocantes**_

_**Es muy obvia la mala relación entre los hijos de Al y Poseidon con Vlad, no se llevaran jamas bien, es un odio a muerte aunque sean medios hermanos**_

_**La razón del porque Dean se inyecta insulina lo dira el mas adelante, pero todo fue por culpa de Vlad, en el próximo capitulo, el chico lo relatara, Al siempre va a ser la pareja de Poseidon aun en mi libro pero obviamente que no utilizare el nombre completo, si no Al Tepes como personaje de mi propia inspiración como aquí, por no meterme en lios con derechos reservados. Pero el sera el mismo siempre.**_

_**Si hubo algo entre Cass y Dean pero eso quiero dejarlo para mas adelante, tengo pensado que despues de que cierre el ciclo de MH con el nacimiento de Dean, retomarlo mas adelante con la vida de los hijos de los chicos en una nueva saga de aventuras e incluir a D.J. y los demás en ella.**_

_**Creo Maybis que Lala asesinaría a tu amiga por confundir a los JB con los 1D**_

_**La insulina no tiene nada de malo , los pacientes con diabetes la utilizan para controlar la azúcar en su sangre, es una enfermedad mortal si se descuida ya que provengo de familia con este problema, ellos se tienen que inyectar cada cierto tiempo para no caer en un coma diabético y en algunas ocasiones morir,siempre suelo incluir ciertas cosas personales en mis historias, eso las hace mas reales y ya sabran mas adelante el porque el hijo de Poseidon utiliza esta sustancia en el.**_

_**No te preocupes Piky, estoy para servirte y contesto tus dudas:**_

_**Jean Carlo si esta enamorado de Fere pero el sabe que no es correspondido por el conde, asi que, no puede dejar una carrera que el ama por algo que el sabe perfectamente que jamas sucederá, el se comprometio en su tiempo a su vocación y no puede dejarla por una persona que solo le ha demostrado que le importa menos que nada.**_

_**Fere realmente no queria que Jean Carlo supiera que había tenido un hijo con Daniel porque eso le comprobaría a su amigo que el jamas lo amo, y siempre quiso tener al padre como su esclavo personal, vamos, tenerlo enamorado y esperanzado , eso alimentaba su ego y si, también lo amaba pero era demasiado orgulloso para decírselo,y el que se enterara era como: aah, ok, ya sabia que jamas me amaste,mejor me alejo de ti, que fue lo que termino haciendo el gascon.**_

_**Si, Daniel y Fere tuvieron un romance muy apasionado pero solo eso, no involucraron sentimientos, mas Alberto es demasiado poderoso y tonto a la vez, que dejo que su amigo lo preñase en un momento de debilidad, esa a sido lo peor que ha hecho en su vida,tuvo al niño y se lo regalo a su padre haciéndole prometer que jamas le diría a nadie que el era su madre, por eso dije que los vampiros eran los seres mas crueles del mundo**_

_**La historia de Jean Y Fere no puedo decirla aquí, es de mi autoria y no la voy a publicar aquí, es parte de mi saga de vampiros, lo siento, solo son pequeños extractos, conlleva muchas otras cosas mas que lo lamento, no puedo revelar.**_

_**La pareja de Lagoona y Gil realmente ni me viene ni me va, no le veo mucho futuro, Gil me parece el típico niño consentido de mamita y que hace todo lo que ella dice,le faltan pantalones para defender lo suyo y no les veo pasión. Frankie y Holt o Frankie y Jackson realmente nunca han sido pareja en MH, su novio se llama Brett y es parte de los libros pero Frankie esta soltera, a mi las únicas parejas que me gustan son: Cleo y Deuce, Heath y Abbey y Clawdeen con Thad que esa yo la cree, las demás realmente son muy aburridas y lamento si lastimo a alguien con esto, pero no voy a "explorar" otras opciones simplemente porque no me parecen, no me gustan y me parecen aburridas.**_

_**El hijo de Frankie y Holt es 3 años menor que D.J. pero por su inteligencia fue promovido 3 años arriba del grado de estudios que debe cursar.**_

_**Agradezco enormemente todos sus comentarios, espero que me regalen uno en este chapter y nos vemos pronto**_

_**Un graaan beso**_

_**Rey KOn**_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	6. Chapter 6

Tomamos una banca detrás mientras Allysa miraba a su padrino oficiar la misa,parecía muy sorprendida, acaso Jean Carlo ya no iba a ser sacerdote en un futuro?llego el momento de orar y toda la iglesia estaba en silencio, mi hermano es un chico en extremo curioso y miraba todo el lugar , yo hice que se agachara por respeto

-ayyy!-reclamo

-ssshhh!-le regañe-

-odio venir a misa-

-silencio-le regaño su hermana

-es tu padrino no mio-se defendió-

El sacerdote dio la bendición y la gente comenzó a disiparse, nosotros nos quedamos en la banca, haciendo como que rezabamos, DJ, comenzó diciendo:

-por favor señor, que a mi tio se le quite lo idiota

-Dios no hace milagros tan grandes-contesto Cass

-y si no es molestia, diosito, que mi sobrino sea menos payaso-le regreso Dean-y que a Cass se le quite lo amargado

-dejense de bromas, vamos con el-pedi

Nos encaminamos detrás del altar mayor en donde el padre había desaparecido, Allysa les avisaba a sus amigos que entraran también, nos dirigimos hacia la oficina de el amigo de papá, todo estaba en silencio y solo nuestras pisadas se oian

Tocamos una enorme puerta de roble y desde adentro nos decían : "adelante"

Nos aprovechamos del permiso y entramos. El perro de Reserva estaba quitándose el habito

-Deuce-me sonrio-como estas hijo?

-bien señor,si no esta ocupado… podemos hablar?

-por supuesto..sientense..veo que vienes acompañado-dijo cortésmente

-padrino-se acerco Allysa sin mas explicaciones

Jean Carlo la miro fijamente como reconociéndola, esos ojos creo que nadie mas los tiene mas que su madre y es muy fácil reconocer su gran belleza

-Allysa?-pregunto asustado

Ella sonrio asintiendo

En ese instante, entraron los 3 restantes. Ivo, Sam Y Kenny

Jean Carlo estaba en shock

-pero que…

-vienen del futuro-dije yo

-usted es el esposo de Fere, no?-pregunto el hijo de Heath interrumpiendo como si nada

-callate!-le gritaron todos

Claro que el gascon se quedo helado al oirlo, acaso en el futuro, el…y Fere?

-Perdon padre-retome la platica-pero…podemos hablar con usted?

-creo..que ya no estoy tan seguro de eso pero…ok-dijo el algo asustado de tanta información

Le volvimos a contar la misión de los chicos, D.J. la explico detalladamente mientras que el sacerdote, la escuchaba atentamente

-parece…de película-sonrio-tu abuelo Viktor estará muy orgulloso de ti pequeño-elogio a Kenny quien se puso mas colorado que un tomate

-es por eso que pedimos tu ayuda padrino-dijo Allysa-solo tu puedes destruir el cristal con tu magia, tu nos creiste y me dijiste que te buscara

-lo hare en efecto pero no sera fácil entrar a la mansión de Melina

-yo los ayudare-dije decidido-puedo faltar a la escuela mañana, Cleo no ira y me tomare el dia

-tu me regañas cuando no quiero ir-reclamo mi hijo

-esto es diferente!-respondi-ademas yo soy el papá aquí

-esa es la democracia de los padres-ironizo Dean

-definitivamente eres hijo de Poseidon-sonrio Jean Carlo

Mi hermano sonrio complacido

-pero no iran de noche, lo mejor sera que entren de dia, si es que saben en donde viven las brujas

-tenemos la dirección-dijo D.J.

-bien, ire con ustedes-ofrecio el padre-tengo algo de que asegurarme yo también en esa casa

Todos nos miramos unos a otros

-yo se mi cuento-nos sonrio-lo mejor sera que descansen, no sera nada fácil

-de acuerdo-acepte yo-mañana a las 6 en la mansión de Melina

Allysa anoto la dirección y se la entrego a su padrino

-aquí esta

-gracias princesa…Dios..con ese rostro, tu padre te ha de querer encerrar en una torre muy alta

Mi hermana rodo los ojos

-me queria meter a una escuela de monjas y de ahí a un convento!

El sacerdote rio de buena gana, conocía de sobra lo exagerado que era Poseidon

-hey,no esta mal para mi-dijo Dean a su vez- le hara bien convertirse en monjita

-tu cállate!-contesto ella

Salimos de la iglesia con la promesa de que el sacerdote nos ayudaría con la misión al dia siguiente, regresamos a la mansión, les pedi pizza, los instale en sus habitaciones y les ofreci ropa que era mia y de mi esposa, la cual aceptaron de buena gana, yo traía una pijama para Dean y fui al cuarto que le asigne, abri la puerta y grande fue mi sorpresa al verlo inyectándose algo

-Dean!-dije asustado pensando que era alguna droga

El se veia muy palido

-relajate bro-respondio algo cansado-es insulina

Creo que sentí un terrible escalofrio al escucharlo

-como...como?-dije dos veces sin creérmelo

-insulina-repitio el sacando la aguja de su brazo-

-pero…porque?-pregunte sentándome

El bajaba la manga de su camisa

-un truco de Vlad para joderme la existencia

Cada vez sentía mas rencor contra ese niño

-pero…

-no puedo decirte a detalle, solo te dire que me tendio una trampa, cai y me maldijo con la enfermedad del azúcar…estuve 3 dias en coma…mis padres…sufrieron mucho, mas mamá. Se volvió mas obsesiva conmigo despues de eso, y no lo culpo, también Allysa,papá es el que me da un poco mas de libertades pero…no me gusta verlos asi..-

Acaricie sus hermosos cabellos

-Dean…cuando paso eso?-pregunte

El sonrio

-no te lo dire bro…no puedes cambiar el futuro

-Dean!

-hey…prefiero ser yo.. a que seas tu…mis papas, Allysa, DJ, tus niños…yo estoy bien…y estoy contento de que esto me pasara a mi y no a mi hermosa familia

No cabía duda de que mi hermano menor, tenia la sangre de un héroe, justo como nuestro padre, lo abrace con fuerza

-descansa-pedi besándolo

-baba no!-grito de forma consentida

-aaah ok-sonrei-te traje una pijama

-descuida, duermo desnudo

-aaah no, en mi cama-reclame-ponte ropa

-que fresa eres-contesto de inmediato

Yo me pare y antes de salir le dije:

-y Cass?-

El me miro

-que hay con el?-me pregunto

-eso mismo te pregunto-sonrei

-por mi parte nada...y por la tuya? Te gusta? Quieres que le pida una cita para ti?

-duermete ya-sonrei al escucharlo

-aun es temprano, puedo ver porno?

-NO!-le regañe

Definitivamente había sacado lo hot de mi padre ._.

Llegue a casa justo antes de que Cleo me llamara por Skype, la mansión estaba tranquila y me sentí feliz, de volver a mi hogar, cerre la puerta y Al bajaba las escaleras rumbo a la cocina, con el biberón nocturno de mi hermanita

-hola cachorro-me sonrio el conde

Yo solo corri a abrazarlo con fuerza

-te quiero Al-le dije feliz de que gracias a el, yo tendría en el futuro a dos hermosos hermanos

-eh…yo también te quiero hijo-respondio el con extrañeza

Y sin pensarlo, toque su abdomen, Dean estaba dentro de el, esa "pequeña bola de energía", iba a ser un gran chico de grande

-sabes…creo que no debes esperar mucho para que Dean nazca

Al sonrio

-tu crees?

-si…sera genial tener un nuevo bebe en casa y se que sera muy guapo!-

-imagino que si-dijo el conde-con los genes de tu padre solo cosas lindas salen, solo mírate, ya lo hablaremos despues de acuerdo?

-si…y Allysa?

-con tu papá

-ire a verla antes de hablar con Cleo-dije corriendo escaleras arriba

Poseidon tenia a Allysa en sus brazos, estaba jugando con ella y la bebita reia feliz, yo entre y sonreí al verlos, mi hermanita era demasiado preciosa, que se la quite a papá de las manos

-hola belleza-dije besándola sin parar

-hey…ese bebe es mio-reclamo el levantándose-

-Lo siento, ya tuviste tu tiempo ahora me toca ami-respondi con su mejillita pegada a la mia

-no es justo-dijo el de forma consentida-

-te aguantas, la tuviste todo el dia-

-tecnicamente solo un par de horas, gastamos el tiempo en otras cosas-me informo como si nada

-iuuk!-dije tapandole los oidos a mi hermanita-no digas eso delante de Allysa

-cariño, tu hermana tendrá que acostumbrarse a que papá le gusta hacerle amor a su mamá

Y luego nos preguntamos el porque Dean es asi!

Pase un rato con mi pequeñita, le di su leche y la arrulle hasta que Al la llevo a dormir, yo me conecte por Skype esperando a mi esposa la cual apareció segundos despues

-hola baby-sonrio ella

Yo chasquee mis dedos y el torbellino de agua (ya me había aprendido ese truco) me transporto a su habitación

-Deuce!-me regaño Cleo volteando ya que apareci detrás de ella

Yo la tome de la mano y la bese largamente

-puedo quedarme contigo?-le pedi en sus labios

Ella sonrio

-prometes no gritar?-mordio mi boca con deseo

-no te prometo que tu no lo haras-sonrei

-mmm…esta bien-dijo de forma sugerente

Yo la alce en mis brazos y la deposite en la cama suavemente,esa noche solo queria estar cerca de las dos personas mas importantes de mi vida, mi esposa y mi hijo que dormia dentro de ella.

_**Hola a todos!gracias por seguir conmigo, espero que les este gustando esta historia que les traigo con mucho cariño**_

_**Casi no me dejaron cuestionamientos ahora pero revisemos xD**_

_**Las respuestas de que si Cleo vera a DJ las responderá el fic mismo, y como es ella en el futuro? También se responderá despues en posteriores historias**_

_**Tengo otro fic deAvengers pero solo el prologo ._. no he podido continuarlo :p lo hare despues :l**_

_**Por ahora eso es todo, espero sus comentarios y los veo en el próximo chapter**_

_**Un beso**_

_**Rey KOn**_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	7. Chapter 7

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté temprano y le avise a papá que ya me iba a la escuela, cosa que no era cierta ya que iba a faltar a ella, maneje rumbo a mi mansión esperando que mis huéspedes hubiesen dormido bien toda la noche, me encontré a mi hijo, en el jardín de la casa haciendo tai chi, me parecio algo raro pero en cierta forma, me enorgullecia que siguiera un estilo de vida saludable, tenia ya un cuerpo atletico, realmente era un chico muy atractivo, Dean salía también al jardín con el cabello revuelto y con una taza de café en la mano, sin camisa y con el abdomen muy bien marcado, un poco mas musculoso que su sobrino,tenia un tatuaje de un tridente en el pecho, definitivamente esos dos, tenían que ser el azote de las mujeres en Monster High.

-buen dia casero-sonrio mi hermano

-que no te enseñaron a vestirte?-sonrei mirándole

-oye, si uno tiene mercancía buena hay que mostrarla!-

-eres hijo de un dios griego-reclamo D.J.-tecnicamente tenias que nacer asi-

-no seas envidioso sobrinito-sonrio mi hermano-tu aun con todo tu tai chí no has podido tener esto-apunto a su abdomen

-insisto! Eres hijo de un dios griego…tenias que salir asi-

Rei al oírlos, realmente iba a ser muy interesante el verlos crecer a ambos, Allysa salio al jardín con una camiseta en sus manos

-ponte esto!-le reclamo al momento a su hermano menor-no quiero que te enfermes

-si mamá-dijo Dean poniéndose la playera, note que el hijo de Cupid lo miraba desde una ventana desde el segundo piso, creo que era obvio que Cass, estaba mas que enamorado de mi hermano-

-bien, debemos irnos, es mejor llegar temprano, que yo sepa,la madre de Melina trabaja en el mismo edificio que tu abuelo Poseidon-

-quien es su madre?-pregunto D.J.

-acaso no la conocen?-pregunte

Los tres chicos negaron con la cabeza

Estaba por decirles su nombre cuando oímos un fuerte estornudo que hizo relampaguear el cuarto en donde Ivo había pasado la noche, me sorprendio verlo mas recordé que Heath siempre hace lo mismo cuando estornuda, saca una buena cantidad de fuego que parece dragon! A su vez, una corriente de aire helado salio por la ventana

-disculpen!-nos grito el chico desde adentro

-siempre suele hacer eso-dijo D.J. con cara de :s

Desayunaron rápidamente, y los lleve en mi camioneta hacia la casa de las brujas,Jean Carlo ya estaba ahí recargado en su elegante Mercedes Benz,sonrio al vernos llegar

-buen dia Padre-salude

-hola a todos, listos?

-por supuesto

D.J. tomo la palabra

-bien, sera mejor que no todos vayamos, Ivo quédate aquí con Allysa y Kenny, si te llevamos eres capaz de incendiar la casa

-que malo eres!-replico el chico

- Sammy Dean, Cass y yo iremos con ellos

-espera espera-le interrumpio mi hermana-Dean no ira sin mi

-como?-dijo el chico extrañado

-si algo te sucede mi madre me mata lenta y dolorosamente y no solo a mi, a todos! Asi que, si va el, voy yo-

-Allysa-reclamaron los dos chicos

-esta decidido, que Cass se quede en mi lugar, yo voy

-yo no me pienso quedar!-reclamo también el angel

-niños-interrumpi

-no, no me dejaras atrás Deuce, es mi hermano y debo cuidarlo-

-deja de tratarme como a un bebe-respondio el molesto-

-entonces deja de portarte como uno-

-basta todo mundo-dijo D.J. decidido- se quedan ambos, Ivo, Cass, Sam vienen conmigo no voy a estar peleado con ustedes,daddy, vámonos

-pero-reclamaron los dos Stark-Tepes al momento

-que se queden!-mando mi hijo decidido caminando con el resto., yo lo mire de reojo, tenia ese don nato de su madre de mandar, honestamente daba algo de miedo!

Mis hermanos se quedaban viendo el uno al otro sintiéndose enojados

-tenias que hablar-reclamo Dean

-callate "pollito"

-envidiosa-

-porque me dejan con ellos?-replico el joven Jekyll con pesar

Estudiamos la mansión por fuera, parecía que no había nadie en el interior, brincamos la barda por la parte trasera, claro que Jean Carlo solo se apareció del otro lado limpiándose su abrigo negro, yo lo mire como diciendo : -_- puedes transportarte?

El me sonrio y contesto a mis pensamientos

-soy un vampiro, y puedo aparecerme en cualquier lado-

Corrimos hacia detrás de la enorme mansión, había una puerta que daba hacia el sotano, Sam aun era un vampiro joven y no tenia mucho poder mas sin embargo si pudo deshacer el candado y pudimos entrar, mas antes de hacerlo, les entregue a todos unos guantes, para poder cubrir evidencias, el padre usaba ya unos y me asegure que todos los llevaran, uno por uno fueron pasando mientras que mi hijo, sacaba una pequeña caja de un compartimento que tenia asido en el cinturón de sus jeans, yo lo miraba curioso, una pequeña víbora salía de el y se enroscaba en el brazo izquierdo de DJ

-es la hija de Hissete-me sonrio

-vaya-dije asombrado

-puedo controlar mi poder de convertir en piedra a las personas por medio de ella

-puedes hacer eso?-pregunte en shock

-si, mis ojos son normales mas cuando quiero, dirijo mi poder hacia ella y los ojos de Sassete convierten en roca a quien sea, de forma definitiva-

En verdad estaba bastante asombrado al oir a mi niño, era sorprendente la manera en que el encauso su poder

-eso es genial-dije sinceramente-

-lo se, anda, vamos adentro-me pidió palmeando mi hombro y entramos despues de los demás, Jean Carlo prendio una lámpara de mano, y alumbro el sitio, era el típico sotano de una bruja, con símbolos raros en todas partes, las fotos de las 4 brujas de la casa estaban sobre una desvecijada mesa, entre ellas, la hermosa Danielle, el sacerdote la tomo mirandola detenidamente, moviendo la cabeza con desapruebo

-busquemos el cristal-mande

-no creo que este aquí-contesto el-las piedras preciosas siempre las ha guardado Dauphine

-la conoce?-pregunte

-mas de lo que te imaginas, busquemos su habitación

-quien es ella?-pregunto Ivo de nuevo

-la madre de Melina,abuela de Semora

Caminamos hacia el primer piso, DJ. Abrió despacio la puerta de acceso hacia la cocina y mando a Sassete a que diera una rápida inspección, la pequeña viborita regreso deprisa trepándose de nuevo por la pierna de mi hijo, llego hasta su oído y le sisseo algo en el mismo, podía entender a las serpientes

-esta libre el paso-dijo el saliendo primero, luego Sam ,Cass,Ivo, Jean Carlo y yo. La casa estaba en penumbras, era realmente tétrica, recorrimos el primer piso, entramos a la oficina de Dauphine y no hayamos gran cosa, subimos las escaleras y comenzamos a buscar mas sigilosamente el cuarto de la líder de las brujas, Jean Carlo trataba también de encontrar un indicio de Danielle, deseaba encontrarla en casa y hacerle mil preguntas, mas solo el silencio era nuestro compañero,el se separo de nosotros y fue a inspeccionar los otros cuartos, mas no hayo nada ni a nadie, llegamos a la habitación de la bruja mayor, D.J. cerro la puerta detrás nuestro y comenzamos a buscar el cristal, revolvimos todo, había una gran cantidad de ropa y cosas extrañas, estábamos de lo mas entretenidos y con lo nervios de punta a no ser descubiertos que de repente mi iphone sono, lo saque tan rápido como pude y conteste en voz baja

-bueno?

-men, en donde andas?-pregunto Clawd

Yo rodee los ojos, no recordé que era dia de escuela y que había faltado a la misma

-en casa

-porque?-pregunto el

-me sentí mal

-y eso?

-no se, Clawd, te llamo mas tarde si?

DJ me miraba y me pareció oírlo decir un: Tipico de Clawd!

-ok pero pasado mañana hay un evento artístico en la escuela, vendrán bandas de otros institutos,estará padrísimo, te compro boletos para ti y Cleo?

-si..seguro-dije-a que horas es?

-a las 6 de la tarde en el auditorio de Monster high, las chicas lo están organizando-

-claro…compralos, mañana te los pago

-ok, te paso la tarea mas tarde

-seguro-y colgué rápidamente uniéndome a la busqueda

Cass utlizo su poder angelical para poder detectar si había algo en las paredes oculto, sus ojos brillaron de forma intensa, era como si escaneara el lugar, hasta que dijo señalando una parte de la habitación

-ahí-

DJ quito un cuadro que estaba colocado encima de una caja de seguridad

-Ivo…tu turno-dijo mi hijo

-con gusto-sonrio el chico-se concentro como pudo, y saco una terrible bocanada de fuego, acto seguido, soplo un aire helado de su boca y el acero de la puerta de la caja, comenzó a ceder, D.J. le dio tremendo golpe y se quebró en mil pedazos

-ja!para que Dean no diga que es el fortachon de aqui, ay ay ay mi manita!-se quejo enseguida mi hijo sobándose la mano-

Sam saco lo que la caja contenia, había miles de piedras preciosas, de todo tipo, mas enseguida los chicos la reconocieron

-es esa!-dijeron

Un cristal de color violeta de forma cuadrara brillaba extrañamente

-perfecto-dije yo tomándolo-antes de irnos, debemos limpiar nuestras huellas, se que usamos guantes pero aun asi

-descuida-dijo Jean Carlo-en cuanto salgamos, hare que todo quede igual que antes

No recordaba que el padre también era muy bueno con la magia, no perdimos mas el tiempo salimos de la habitación y justo cuando íbamos hacia las escaleras, una horrible mujer nos apareció al paso, gritando y lanzando improperios

-cuidado!-grito Jean Carlo

Todos a una nos esparcimos por el pasillo, defendiéndonos como podíamos, el angel saco una pequeña daga que venia escondida en su ropa y arremetio contra ella, al igual que el hijo de Heath que lanzaba fuego por doquier, yo reconoci a la bruja, era la que había atacado a Jean Carlo cuando este había hecho el hechizo para devolver a las chicas a jóvenes, aun estaba herida del rayo que Poseidon le había lanzado y no podía convertirse en una bella señorita aun, creo que por eso estaba tan molesta, DJ. Fue lanzado por los aires por culpa de esta bruja que me enfureci enseguida quitándome el dije y apareciendo mi tridente, llame a mi elemento y el agua acudió a mi llamado, mas la muy ….odiosa era en verdad escurridiza, estuvo a punto de lanzarme su hechizo cuando mi hijo, apareció detrás de ella gritando un: hey bitch!

La joven volteo y DJ dirigio a Sassete a sus ojos convirtiéndola en piedra

-DJ!-le gritaron sus amigos

El solo suspiro

-no puedes dañar a nadie del pasado-le recordó Sam

-lo se…pero ella iba a lastimar a papá-respondio con firmeza

Yo sonreí y me adelante a abrazarlo

-gracias campeón-dije besándolo-

-eres mi papá. Y siempre cuidare de ti-

-pero no podemos dejarla asi-dijo Cass preocupado

-descuida-respondio Jean Carlo-te aseguro que su madre buscara la manera de devolverla a la normalidad, debemos irnos de aquí

Asentí dándole la razón y corrimos nuevamente hacia la cocina, el sacerdote solo miraba todo en derredor, no había encontrado rastro alguno de su amada Danielle

Regresamos a la mansión,el cristal brillaba de manera extraña

-puedes destruirlo padrino?-pregunto Allysa al gascon que estaba estudiándolo

-si preciosa, pero debe ser hasta mañana, que la luna entre a capricornio,es mas mistica

-lo sabia-respondio Dean con sarcasmo- ese capricornio es la ostia!

-deja tus bromas-le regaño Cass

-lo guardaremos hasta entonces-dije preocupado-mas vale que yo lo lleve conmigo

-no-respondio el padre-debes dejarlo aquí, yo me quedare esta noche con los chicos, corren peligro si los dejamos solos, Dauphine estará furiosa si se llega a enterar que D.J. fue quien hizo piedra a su hija-

_**Hola a todos! Buenas tardes, me da tanto gusto que estén conmigo y que me dejen esta cantidad hermosa de comentarios, no se como puedo pagarles tanto cariño de ustedes hacia mi y porque no? Hasta mis haters les mando una bendición porque gracias a ellos, aun continuo aquí y aquí seguire XD**_

_**Pero vamos a las preguntas, les parece?**_

_**Ariel, te mando un gran beso hasta el hermoso Brasil y descuida, no me molestan tus preguntas, para eso estoy, para servirte:**_

_**No, Danielle no es la hija de Joseph de Khan de "La Traicion" esa era un jovencita de 17-18 años y esta dama que menciono, que es una bruja, fue el antiguo amor del Jean Carlo hace algunos ayeres, es una homónima, nada que ver una con la otra.**_

_**-no tengo idea cuando Elle suba otro extracto de su historia,ella es maestra y actualmente se encuentra ocupada con su trabajo y no se, si continuara el fic, yo creo que si, pero en su momento seguramente, ella es una increíble autora y se que prefiere esperar el tiempo que sea, pero les regala a sus lectores historias de calidad y no solo sube por subir, descuida, tratare de que lo haga lo antes posible.**_

_**-jejeje,no ,Dylan no me ayuda a escribir, me ayuda con la cuenta de fanfiction, yo le doy los capítulos cuando tengo mucho trabajo y el o Poseidon o Al los suben mas temprando, la temporada pasada estaba yo haciendo mi servicio social y por eso no podía subir, por eso ellos estaban en mi cuenta, este semestre estoy mas relajada y por eso estoy aquí, pero No, el no me ayuda en nada, Dylan tiene cero imaginación .-. **_

_**-claro que desearía escribir un libro, es mi sueño y si Dios me permite realizarlo créanme que no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad.**_

_**No te preocupes por los errores de ortografía XD que yo los tengo peores, un beso! **_

_**Si, ya supe que se va a estrenar la película de sustos cámara y acción, espero que este buena aunque se va a tratar de Draculaura y no me entusiasma mucho la idea**_

_**-por el momento,DJ no tiene un interes romántico por nadie, esta soltero y sin compromiso, ha salido con montones de chicas pero nada serio aun, creo que al estar rodeado de tanta mujer hermosa, su madre, sus hermanas, su tia Per, Allysa el desea encontrar una chica igual de bella para establecerse en una relación, o ..que dicen chicas? Quien se apunta para ser la novia de DJ en el futuro? XDD**_

_**-hola Blair, no , no me gusta Percy Jackson, ni los libros ni las películas, soy mas lectora de literatura clásica que moderna, definitivamente, lo pasado es mejor,Julio Verne, Shakespeare, Lagerloff, son autores que realmente me ha heredado mi maestra y de los cuales he aprendido mucho, de los actuales, solo encuentro rescatable el trabajo de Anne Rice y Lisi Harrison, el resto no, es mi muy humilde opinión, espero no herir susceptibilidades**_

_**Espero sus comentarios y sus dudas, gracias por seguirme y les mando un gran beso**_

_**REY KON**_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	8. Chapter 8

-bien, mañana despues de clases vendre a ayudarle, Cleo llega de New York y no puedo faltar a Monster High

-siempre tan nerd-rio Dean

-deberias aprender de el-dijo Allysa

-ustedes dos son los super sabios de la familia, yo solo soy la cara bonita-se defendió

-puede pedir lo que quiera padre-ofreci-hare la comida y la cena para ustedes

-descuida-sonrio Jean Carlo-yo también se cocinar y lo hare con gusto para ellos

-por eso eres mi padrino bonito-le beso Allysa

-genial, tu padrino es un estuche de monerías mientras que el mio me regala solo sweteres feos en Navidad!-dijo Dean con cara de molestia

-mi abuelo es tu padrino!-reclamo Kenny

-pues dile de mi parte que me regale mejor dinero, es mas practico-

-dejen de pelear, descansen, y por favor, no salgan-les pedi-debo ir a casa, siempre como con tu abuelo y debo ponerme al corriente con las tareas

-descuida Daddy-dijo mi hijo-ve, aquí estaremos

Yo lo bese, a el y a Allysa ,despeine a Dean y Sali hacia mi casa, era la hora de salida del instituto y tenia que comer con mi familia, AL estaba en la sala revisando algunos documentos, papá había puesto sus acciones con las de el y estaba revisando la bolsa de valores cuando llegue yo, mi hermanita estaba en su portabebe con su pato en las manos

-hola Al-salude

El me miro

-adonde estuviste?-me pregunto directamente

Ooouuuch ._.

-m..ande?-dije tartamudeando

-a donde estuviste toda la mañana?-me volvió a preguntar sin dejar de mirarme, esos ojos realmente intimidan

-bueno…yo…-no sabia que decir

-cariño, yo no soy nadie para cuestionarte, eres ya un hombre pero si te ocurre algo, tu padre va a sufrir mucho y tu sabes que no me gustaría verlo lastimado-

-lo se Al….disculpame, la verdad…fui a casa de Maddie-

-a?

-es que Cleo no fue a la escuela hoy y…no tuve ganas de ir, maneje hasta casa de mamá y me quede dormido…perdona

El me miraba fijamente no se si me creyo o no, mas asintió dándome la razón

-ok no se lo diremos a papá entonces-me sonrio levantando a mi hermanita de su sitio

-quien te dijo que no había ido?-pregunte curioso

-Lala, me mando un mensaje

Rayos!no me había acordado de mi hermana postiza, pfff! Era demasiado comunicativa

-pidamosle a Jarvis que nos sirva la comida-dijo el conde caminando hacia el comedor cuando en eso, Poseidon llego a casa

-mira quien llego-sonrio el llevando a Allysa con papá

El tomo a su pequeña pelona en brazos besándola y a su marido

-hey cachorro-me saludo-todo bien?

-genial-conteste medio sonriendo sintiéndome culpable por haber faltado a la escuela

-que bueno, tengo mucha hambre-

-iba a pedirle a Jarvis que nos sirviera

-descuida, yo lo hago...JARVIS! COMIDA-grito papá-

-aah… eso no era necesario-dijo Al mirándolo con desapruebo al igual que Allysa que había brincado por el grito

-jejeje, lo lamento, aah por cierto, tengo algo para ti-y comenzo a buscar con una mano algo en su saco-aquí esta, tu paga por las acciones

Al tomo el cheque y miro la cantidad

-todo esto es mio?-pregunto asombradísimo

-asi es

-estas bromeando?-alzo la voz

-no baby

-pero esto es 4 veces mas de lo que ganaba por mes en Hellsing!-

-te dije que conmigo ganarías mas dinero-le beso papá-tus acciones han subido mucho y ahí esta tu paga, ahora puedes invitarme de nuevo a cenar

-wow!-dijo el conde feliz mirando su cheque-por supuesto amor!-

-genial, que te parece pelona si le pedimos a mamá que nos lleve de compras el fin de semana?nos encanta la ropa!

Allysa sonrio, parecía que entendia a papá completamente, comimos muy tranquilos los 4, mi hermanita estaba sentada en la mesa en su portabebe frente a su madre quien platicaba conmigo de sobre mesa y con papá cuando de repente, el cielo se oscurecio y la bebita comenzó a llorar asustada

-que pasa mi amor?-le pregunto Al preocupado

La nena lloraba con mucha angustia

-que sucede cielito?-dijo su madre levantándose enseguida y cargándola

-tiene fiebre?-pregunto papá levantándose a su vez

-no…esta bien-dijo el conde tocando la frente de Allysa quien lloraba a grito abierto-que te pasa princesa?

Nada podía calmar a mi hermanita, su mamá la arrullaba tratando de tranquilizarla y ella solo buscaba acurrucarse en la piel de su

madre, parecía muy asustada, cuando papá y yo tratamos de cargarla gritaba mas fuerte y solo con Al queria estar, comenzó a calmarse cuando la llevo a su cuarto acostándose con ella,la nena se hacia bolita en el pecho de su mami y no queria salir de ahí

-que extraño-decia Al-ella jamas se comporta asi

-tiene miedo-dijo papá mirándola

-eso creo…escucha como respira

Allysa estaba en verdad muy asustada, como si presintiera algo, de pronto recordé a los chicos, mas no podía irme y dejar a mi hermanita en ese estado , Al la acariciaba tratando de calmarla,papá le trajo su cobija de "la Sirenita" y la tapo con ella, esto la ayudo bastante que comenzó a quedarse dormida,pegada a la piel de su mamá,no quiso ni comer

-algo presiente-dijo Poseidon-creo que debería llamar a Viktor por si hay algun cambio en el ambiente

-no te vayas-pidio Al sosteniendo el brazo de papá-por favor, no te vayas

-no me voy a ir a la RAD amor…solo le llamare por teléfono-sonrio Poseidon-

-llamalo desde aquí-pidio el conde algo aprensivo de que algo le ocurriera a su bebita

-ok, ok-papá saco su iphone y se comunico con Viktor que le dijo que todo estaba normal y que solo un cambio de clima era lo que había oscurecido el cielo, pero nada fuera de lo común, Sali de la habitación de mi papá y Al y fui a la mia, llame a mi casa y me contesto precisamente Allysa, le pregunte que pensaba que le había pasado

-si buscaba pegarme a mamá de seguro estoy asustada-dijo ella muy tranquila

-estabas histérica, técnicamente te metiste debajo de la camisa de Al

-solia hacerlo siempre, bueno, honestamente aun lo hago-sonrio ella-los bebes vampiros buscan el aroma de su mami, nos da seguridad, el calor de mamá nos da confianza y nos sentimos protegidos, Dean suele hacerlo aun

-de grande?-pregunte sorprendido

-yep, hace dos semanas durmió con mis papas en su cama por varias noches hasta que papá lo saco de ahí con la promesa de que le compraría otro auto-

Yo rei

-vaya,pues nos asustaste, te hiciste bolita dentro de la camisa de Al

-es un lindo sitio-sonrio ella-mi madre es el lugar mas seguro del mundo, siempre me ha gustado estar con el

-y papá y yo que nos peleamos por ti-sonrei

-bueno, amo estar con los tres pero mamá es mamá-dijo ella sonrojada

En eso oi un gritadero en la mansión

-que es eso?-pregunte preocupado

-es tu hijo, Dean, Sam e Ivo jugando a "policías y ladrones"-

-como?-

-suelen aun jugar aunque no lo creas, papá esta mas que acostumbrado a ese escandalo-

-crei que descansaban-

-eso jamas lo veran tus ojos, Cass y Kenny están con mi padrino preparando las cosas para destruir el cristal mañana-

-bien, entonces, no pasa nada malo contigo de bebe

-algo me asusto, no recuerdo lo que sucedió ese dia Deuce, pero de seguro presenti algo

Suspire algo preocupado, no queria pensar que Allysa estuviera en problemas

-ok, estare al pendiente, cualquier cosa me llamas

-claro, dale un beso a mis papis de mi parte

-claro preciosa, cuídate-sonrei, colgué mi iphone y volvi a la habitacion de mi papá. Allysa estaba ya muy tranquila, aun acostada sobre su madre quien le acariciaba con ternura

-se calmo?-pregunte pasando mi mano por su cabellito

-si, esta mucho mejor-

-esta durmiendo ahora-dijo papá quien Allysa tenia el dedo de Poseidon con su manita fuertemente agarrada-creo que tenia miedo

-pero de que?-pregunto Al

-no lo se, peloncita solo queria tenernos a ambos con ella protegiéndola-

-comenzo a tranquilizarse cuando su papá se acostó con nosotros, tomo su dedo y empezó a dormirse-

-creo que solo queria sentirlos a ambos-dije yo

-eso parece-acepto Poseidon besándola-mi pobre bebita, no me gusta verla asi-

Yo mire a ambos proteger a mi hermana, y realmente lamente saber, que el dia que Vlad, lastimara a Dean y lo mantuviera en coma por 3 dias, iba a ser lo mas difícil que iban a pasar,me iba a doler demasiado ver a mi papá y a Al llorando por su niño, estaba ya comenzando a convencerme, de que era mejor no saber mucho sobre nuestro futuro

Regrese a mi habitación donde Clawd me había mandado la tarea por Facebook, comencé a hacerla cuando recibi llamada de mi esposa

-ya voy para alla-dijo Cleo desde el avión

-de acuerdo preciosa-sonrei-ya quiero verte

-y yo a ti, quede espectacular!mis mechas están mejor hechas que las de mi hermana, creeme, se molesto muchísimo porque a mi se me ven de lujo

-que bueno amor

-Lala me comento que no fuiste a clases-

Yo suspire, tenia que hablar seriamente con esa niña comunicativa

-me sentí un poco enfermo-menti

-que te paso?-pregunto preocupada

-dolor de estomago y cabeza y hace rato comenzó Allysa

-pobrecita! Esta mejor?

-si nena, ya esta mejor, ya mañana ire por ti y nos vamos a clases

-de acuerdo, me conto también del festival, compraste boletos?

-si, Clawd me los compro, mañana se los pago

-ok baby-sonrio mi esposa-entonces, te veo pronto, te amo muchísimo!-

-y yo a ti linda-sonrei –tenia que buscar la manera de que Cleo me dejara ir a casa para ayudarle a Jean Carlo con el hechizo.

_**Buenas noches! Les mando un gran abrazo por todos sus hermosos comentarios, se los agradezco muchísimo en verdad, me alegra que les este gustando ya que ese es mi principal motivo para seguir escribiendo, de Sam se hablara en fics posteriores, no puedo adelantar mucho ya que ellos corresponden a otra saga, mil perdones y no amiga Flor, no he leído nada de Barbara Wood, pero quizas luego me de una vuelta por sus libros, y claro que me puedes mandar tu fic, siempre estoy dispuesta a ayudar a nuevos escritores si mi pobre opinión les interesa, saben, un par de autores lo hicieron, y siempre trato de darles mi comentario mas honesto pero algunos lo toman a mal, mas a mi mi maestra me enseño que siempre se escucha la critica bien intencionada , y solo asi, maduras como autor, puedes mandármelo con mucho gusto, prometo leerlo, y al menos ya se que una persona compraría mi libro XD**_

_**La imagen de Allysa esta ya en mi pagina de Cleo, es una chica muy hermosa y con unos impresionantes ojos azules, muy parecida a Al!**_

_**Ahora, que les parece si hacemos una mecánica de RP?**_

_**Pueden ustedes preguntarles lo que gusten a los chicos del futuro, aprovechen que están aquí! Pregunten lo que deseen y ellos lo responderán en el ultimo chapter de este fic, les parece?**_

_**Los chicos son:**_

_**D.J.**_

_**DEAN**_

_**ALLYSA**_

_**SAM**_

_**CASS**_

_**KENNY**_

_**IVO**_

_**Prometen contestar todo! XD**_

_**Pd. Un besito a nuestro Al que esta enfermito :¨ alíviate pronto Dave!**_

_**Su amiga**_

_**REY KOn **_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	9. Chapter 9

El cual estaba en la sala principal de mi mansión con Kenny y Cass quienes le ayudaban a seleccionar algunas sustancias que usaría en el conjuro para deshacer el cristal y que había traido de su casa, los chicos pasaban corriendo jugando por detrás de ellos

-siempre son asi?-pregunto el sacerdote sonriendo

-siempre-respondio Cass-parece que les falta un cromosoma

-son divertidos-aclaro Kenny igual que su madre de optimista- les gusta jugar mucho en la escuela , asi se la pasan

-que bien…puedo pregustarles algo?-les miro Jean Carlo

-claro

-eso que dijo el otro chico…el de chamarra negra con rojo

-Ivo?

-si..cuando llego a mi oficina, me dijo: usted es el esposo de…

-no podemos responder eso-dijo Cass al momento

-porque no?

-ordenes de DJ.

-pero..

-no mas preguntas señor-mando Cass con firmeza-o nos veremos obligados a retirarnos

-ok. Perdonen-respondio Jean Carlo

En eso, un terrible almohadazo dio directo hacia la cara del pobre angel descontándolo

-ups. Sorry-dijo Dean riendo con sus compañeros

-idiota!-grito el chico tomando el "arma" y salio detrás de el con los demás persiguiéndolo

-a veces creo que mi hermano no madura aun-dijo Allysa acercándose a su padrino

-es igual a tu papá-respondio el sacerdote honestamente

Al dia siguiente, me desperté temprano y lo primero que hice fue ir a ver a Allysa, me sentí aliviado al ver que estaba despierta ya, jugando con sus padres, Poseidon la tenia sobre su pecho mientras Al la entretenia con el patito, sonreí al ver a mi pequeña diosa reir de nuevo feliz, tome una ducha, desayune, tome mis cosas y Sali directo hacia la mansión de mi esposa, le dio un largo beso, y nos fuimos directo hacia Monster high,en donde todo estaba de lo mas normal, mis amigos estaban en la mesa de siempre , le dije a Cleo que la alcanzaría en un instante ya que iba a ir al baño mas lo que tenia pensado hacer era llamarle a D.J. el cual aun dormia y le avise que estaría en clases, ellos estaban con Jean Carlo y habían pasado una noche jugando video juegos y corriendo por la casa como niños pequeños, Dean estaba aun dormido y los demás ya trabajaban, prometi ir mas tarde y el dijo que tenia su palabra de portarse bien, en cuanto colgué, fui hacia la cafetería y me sente con mi esposa, no queria que escuchara mi conversación, ellas estaban de lo mas entusiasmadas por ayudarle a Operetta con el festival musical a organizarlo todo.

-vendran varios chicos de otras escuelas a cantar!-decia Lala emocionada-ojala y que sea alguna de One DIrection-

-aah ya deja a esos monigotes por la paz-le regaño Clawdeen-

-no les llames monigotes-pidio Ula casi llorando

-vamos no peleen-pidio Frankie, que les parece si vamos mas tarde a la RAD y le ayudamos a Operetta?

-cuenten conmigo!-dijo Lagoona

-y conmigo-secundo Abbey

Cleo me miro

-no creo poder ir

-porque no?-pregunte

-ayer no nos vimos…pensé que hoy saldríamos-

Yo tenia que ir con DJ pero también queria estar con mi esposa

-porque no vas con ellas y te recojo mas tarde para ir a cenar?-sonrei-creo que Al iba a llevar a Allysa al pediatra y puedo ayudarle

-en ese caso, ire con ellas-sonrio mi mujer

-al pediatra?-pregunto Lala-que le paso?

-revision normal-dije como si nada-

-oh, que bien!, Vlady fue ayer. Y el doc le dio una paletita! Dice que esta muy sanito mi precioso bodoquito

Ella nos enseño su foto y yo no pude mas que sentir repulsión por el, por su culpa, mi hermano iba a ser diabético, voltee la mirada sin decir nada, no podía demostrar mi antipatía por un bebe de menos de un año pero realmente, me caia mal

-es precioso-dijo Frankie

-si! Ya me dice : "lala" te juro que lo grabe y lo traigo de tono en mi celular

-exagerada a la vista-se burlo Heath

-ay no me importa-sonrio Draculaura viendo la foto de su hermano en su teléfono-es tan bonito tener un bebito en casa, ya veras cuando Allysa hable, Deuce hara lo mismo

-es claro que lo hare, de el y de Dean-reclame de malas

Lala me miro extrañada de mi tono,incluso los demás, yo solo voltee los ojos sin decir una sola palabra mas, no podía revelar nada de nuestro futuro, pero realmente me molestaba que mencionaran al traidor de Vlad-

En ese momento, Melina entro azotando las puertas de la cafetería y con los ojos llorosos, todos la observamos, y ella nos dedico una mirada de odio, de seguro había descubierto a su hermana convertida en piedra por DJ y eso me dio algo de miedo por mi hijo, ella no tenia que averiguar en donde estaba escondido el cristal y menos, mis visitantes

-los odio!-nos grito a todos los que estábamos en la mesa

-y ahora a esta que le pasa?-dijo Clawdeen mirándola de arriba abajo

-creo que tuvo mal inicio de dia amor-sonrio Thad abrazándola

-con esa cara quien no!-

Yo solo evite mirarla, no sabia si podía leer mis pensamientos, esas brujas eran mas peligrosas de lo que imaginamos.

-creo que esta en sus días malos-se burlo Cleo

-si, esta instalada en "De Nilitis day"-rio Clawdeen

-que graciosa eres peluda!

En mi casa, mientras tanto, Dean estaba en el gym que tengo en ella, hacia un poco de ejercicio, obviamente sin camisa y solo en jeans, mi hermano es, brutalmente atractivo,y creo que no hay joven o chica que pueda resistirse a su encanto, su cuerpo estaba muy bien trabajado y tenia un abdomen que ya lo hubiera querido yo a su edad, bueno, si lo tenia XD, pero digamos que a el, se lo dieron gratis por genética, mientras que yo, pase bastante tiempo en el gimnasio para lograr una buena forma, tanto Al como Papá gozaban de buen cuerpo tambien, Dean había sacado el tono de piel bronceado de Poseidon , y además, de un rostro verdaderamente bonito, cuando se levanto de la maquina, volteo y noto que Cass le miraba fijamente desde la puerta, estaba recargado en ella y de brazos cruzados, mi hermano bebio un poco de agua preguntándole

-que? Te firmo algo o solo me estas contemplando?-

-solo te contemplo-acepto el chico

Dean se levanto colocándose una toalla alrededor del cuello

-que no habíamos quedado en que no me ibas a hablar?-pregunto "pollito"

Su amigo bajo la mirada, realmente no podía sostenérsela

-no te estaba hablando, solo …queria saber en donde estabas

Mi hermano lo acorralo con ambos brazos

-a que estas jugando?-le pregunto

-yo? A nada

-en serio?

-si

-o sea que como esto es un tiempo diferente, tu puedes acercarte a mi porque tu chico no te ve?-

-algo asi-acepto Cass

-jodete entonces-reclamo mi hermano alejándose

-Dean-dijo el joven tomando aire cansado

-olvidalo amigo, ya me canse de estar detrás de ti-

El hijo de Cupid tomo el brazo de mi hermano y este volteo enseguida

-yo solo quiero que estes a salvo-le pidió en un tono triste-

-como si eso te importara

-si me importa!

-claro, lo he notado muchísimo todo este tiempo, técnicamente me has hecho la vida imposible,no se porque…

-Dean…solo cierra la boca por 5 minutos-le pidió el angel

Y se acerco a mi hermano con toda la intención de besarlo cuando D.J. le hablo con firmeza

-Dean, tu hermana quiere saber si vas a almorzar, sabes que no te puedes pasar una sola comida

-claro-respondio el chico aclarándose la garganta algo sonrojado-ire a ducharme, ahora bajo

Paso a lado de mi hijo y le dio una palmada en el hombro, DJ le sonrio y espero a que se alejara para voltear hacia Cass

-no se cual es tu juego, pero te voy a pedir que te mantengas alejado de mi tio

El chico lo miro con suma tristeza

-no estoy jugando a nada

-claro que si, te recuerdo que tienes a alguien en el futuro por el cual despreciaste a Dean, y eso le dolio muchísimo, no estuviste a su lado cuando enfermo y técnicamente lo reemplazaste muy fácilmente

-DJ yo no…-comenzo diciendo Cass

-mira..estamos en una misión ahora..no la compliques mas…asi que te voy a pedir…que te mantengas lejos de el-

Y dando media vuelta dejo a su compañero de viaje a solas en el gym, el pobre angelito solo cerro los ojos respirando pesadamente, al parecer tenia un secreto muy grande guardado dentro de el.

En monster High, Operetta estaba pegando junto con las chicas, carteles de el festival musical, había bandas que ya se habían inscrito y que querían exponer su música en nuestra escuela, realmente, todo eso me parecía demasiado vanal, ahora pensaba algo diferente, la vida me iba a dar un hijo realmente sorprendente, y no solo DJ, eran mas,aunque no me habían querido decir sus nombres, ya deseaba verlos y estar con ellos, no podía esperar mas tiempo, queria tener ya a mi propio hijo en mis brazos.

Mire a Cleo junto con sus amigas, que hermosa era, pero su belleza crecio mas al saber que dentro de poco, esos lindos brazos que ahora sostenían posters de escuela, sostendrían a nuestro hijo con amor.

El futuro se nota distante cuando realmente deseamos realizar nuestros mas anhelados sueños…

Horas despues, Jean Carlo tenia ya todos los elementos para poder fundir el cristal

-lo haremos en el jardín-dijo el-sera mas sencillo

Yo llegue en ese momento de la escuela, le había dicho a Papá que comería con Clawd en su casa, no me gustaba mentir tanto, pero era realmente necesario

-hola, alguna novedad?-pregunte llegando

- llegas a tiempo, daddy-se me acerco mi hijo a saludarme con un beso

- estan por fundir esa cosa-informo Allysa

-bien,hagamoslo ya

El gascon llevo las cosas afuera y coloco una pequeña pira en derredor con algunos palos y carbones, Ivo encendio la lumbre y el sacerdote comenzó a verter cosas en un pequeño caldero

-huele a pelos-dijo Dean con asco

-a pelos?-repitio Sam

-si, como a pelo de perro mojado-

-eres raro-le sonrio Kenny

El gascon continuo con el conjuro para deshacer el diamante cuando un horroso estruendo sacudió el lugar

-que fue eso?-pregunto DJ

-no lo se-respondi

El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse y densas nubes negras comenzaron a descender cerca de nosotros

-es Dauphine-dijo Jean Carlo-ha venido por el cristal

Quite mi dije y lo converti en mi tridente, DJ hizo lo mismo con Sassete, y para mi sorpresa, Allysa y Dean amartillaron al mismo tiempo las Jackall de Alucard

-si esa perra viene a joder, nos la jodemos primero-respondio mi hermano

_**Hola! Gracias por sus lindos comentarios, en verdad que me encanta leerlos y sobre todo, seguimos esperando sus preguntas,en dos capítulos mas, terminamos esta historia, asi que, que dicen? Les gustaría leerla completa hoy mismo?**_

_**Síganme mandando sus comentarios!los veo pronto y muchas gracias**_

_**Un besote**_

_**Rey KoN**_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	10. Chapter 10

Estaba por cuestionarles el armamento cuando la bruja apareció frente a nosotros, aventándonos por doquier como si fueramos papeles, era extremadamente poderosa, DJ trataba de enfocar su rayo petrificador pero ella lo desviaba cual fuego artificial, mi hermana comenzó a disparar, exacta y firme como su madre, al igual que Dean, Dauphine tuvo que guarecerse, Cass desplego sus alas mientras que Sam y Kenny ayudaban al gascon a protegerlo y asi lograr que destruyera el cristal

-tiene que desaparecerlo-grito el más chico- o nuestra misión no habrá valido la pena

El sacerdote continuaba con su plegaria y la bruja mostraba su horrendo rostro

-Bearne!-gritaba ella al sacerdote –tenias que volver a aparecerte en nuestras vidas,insolente!-

El gascon trataba de no escucharla

La bruja lanzo su poder contra el y yo lo desvie con un poderoso rayo de mi tridente, ella volteo y mostro sus horribles colmillos yéndose hacia mi, DJ se acerco queriéndome ayudar pero yo lo protegi detrás mio comenzando una pelea contra la bruja

-papá!-gritaba mi hijo asustado

Allysa amartillo de nuevo sus armas apuntando

-no le vayas a dar a Deuce-pidio Dean

-la tengo en la mira-dijo ella mirando fijamente y disparando al momento, la bala le dio justo en la nuca haciéndola gritar ,me dio tremendo golpe y volteo furiosa contra la bella semi diosa, Dean protegio a su hermana disparando hacia la bruja que venia a atacarla cuando esta le desgarro parte del pecho de un manotazo, en un diabético, esta clase de heridas son mortales

-Dean!-grito Cass asustado al igual que DJ y Allysa, mi hermano trataba de ponerse en salvo cuando la bruja le pateaba nuevamente, corri a ayudarlo mientras su hermana le sacaba de la línea de pelea

-tonto!que hiciste? Mamá va a matarme si no le llevo a su pollito entero-lloraba la bella

El solo se doblaba del dolor, la herida sangraba profusamente, DJ llego a su lado corriendo. Al igual que los demas

-por favor tio, no te mueras!-le pidió con angustia-que hare sin mi compañero de juegos?

Cass llegaba también a su lado, colocando la cabeza de mi hermano en sus piernas

-tranquilicense-pidio

Todos se hicieron a un lado, Cass cerraba sus alas negras alrededor de ellos y comenzó a brillar extremadamente, los chicos se taparon el rostro al sentir ese calor agradable que salía del serafin cuando al fin abrió sus alas y las escondio, el pecho de mi hermano estaba totalmente curado

-lo sanaste!-dijo Allysa feliz

Dean abrió los ojos, mirando hacia arriba el lindo rostro de su amigo

-hey..a ti te conozco? Que no te he visto en alguna borrachera?

El angel lo miro asi -_- y se levanto azotando la cabeza de Dean en el suelo

-hijo de tu….-dijo sobándose el joven Stark

-ya estas mejor, ya puedes pararte-respondio furioso Cass

-no eres nada delicado!-le regaño

-debemos ayudar a papá!-pidio DJ al ver que su tio estaba ya fuera de peligro

-de esa perra me encargo yo-dijo Allysa furiosa, sus ojos cambiaron a una tonalidad netamente rojiza, desenfundo su arma y la descargo potentemente sobre la espalda de la bruja que peleaba contra mi, ella gritaba doliéndose de las balas

-solo muerete maldita!-pedia mi hermana sin tregua, habían lastimado a su pequeño hermanito y también me estaba haciendo pasar un mal rato a mi

Las balas de las Jackall de Al son realmente mágicas y estaban dañando a Dauphine de una forma que jamas había sido lastimada antes, que levanto el vuelo y se alejo gritando mil improperios,en eso, el cristal había sido totalmente destruido

-listo!-dijo Jean Carlo respirando cansado-esta hecho

Todos gritaron felices mientras DJ me abrazaba

-estas bien?-me pregunto asustado

Yo solo lo bese con ternura

-si campeón, estoy bien

El solo sonrio tratando de ocultar las lagrimas en su carita, mi pequeño realmente se había preocupado por su papá

Les pedi a todos que entraran a la casa, tenían que descansar, mas Jean Carlo dijo

-no pueden quedarse aquí, ella sabe donde están y puede volver, sera mejor irnos, Dauphine querra venganza por lo que le sucedió a Francine

-y a donde los llevamos?-pregunte

-a mi casa, vamos

-de acuerdo-acepte

-a una iglesia?-pregunto Dean asustado

-si que pasa con eso?-respondi

-que ahí no podre poner el canal playboy!me gana la culpa

-solo camina!-le regañe

Este niño -_- ´

Llegamos a la casa de el gascon, eran técnicamente tres habitaciones confortables detrás de la iglesia y con lo necesario para vivir bien, era elegante,minimalista y de buen gusto, los chicos prometieron portarse bien, DJ. Decidio hacer guardias para evitar algun contratiempo, ellos partirían a la mañana siguiente, yo sentía algo de nostalgia por esto pero….tenían que volver a su tiempo

Yo prometi venir a despedirlos antes de que se fueran y volvi a mi auto cuando DJ llegaba detrás de mi

-papá-dijo

-que pasa cariño?-pregunte sonriendo

-prometiste-respondio el caminando hacia mi con las manos en los bolsillos-me dijiste que podía ver a mamá

Yo mire el reloj

Era ya tiempo de ir por mi esposa a la RAD

-cierto…pero…ahora ella esta con las demás y pueden verte

El solo suspiro con algo de decepcion

Aaah, odie eso

Me acerque a el tomándolo de los hombros y dije:

-tu padre siempre cumple con sus promesas, mañana veras a mamá. Tienes mi palabra

-pero en donde?- pregunto algo decepcionado-esta en la escuela y no podre entrar sin que me reconozca

La escuela!

Vaya mente la mia XD era una idea genial, yo sonreí ampliamente y le dije:

-campeon…sabes tocar algun instrumento?

Al dia siguiente, las clases pasaron de lo mas normal asi como mi cita con Cleo, nada había pasado desde entonces, inclusive Melina no había asistido a la escuela, Allysa le había provocado mas daño a su madre del que se pudiese pensar.

El festival estaba ya en su apogeo, algunas bandas comenzaron a tocar desde temprana hora, el auditorio había quedado muy bien arreglado y las chicas gritaban entusiasmadas a los atractivos jóvenes que pasaban con su banda,Cleo me buscaba entre la multitud, yo la había dejado con sus amigas en el VIP que Operetta les designo , le prometi que regresaría pronto

-y Deuce?-pregunto Frankie

-no tengo idea-dijo molesta mi esposa-me dejo aquí y se fue, a donde? No tengo idea!

-calmate, quizás fue al baño-respondio Clawdeen

-no lo creo, aaah, detesto que me deje sola!

Operetta estaba en backstage coordinando a los invitados, cuando llegue hasta ella

-hola!

-hola Deuce-me sonrio ella-que haces aquí?

-bueno..es que…quiero pedirte un favor enorme-dije sonriendo

-claro, que pasa?

-tengo unos amigos que llegaron de una escuela y que les encantaría participar en el evento, me dejarías meterlos ahorita ya?

-ahorita? –pregunto de nuevo ella

-si, no traen instrumentos, pero podrían prestárselos los de la banda que esta en el escenario -

-pues…no lo se Deucey

-por favor Operetta!-le rogué-y te prometo hablar con papá para que te suba el sueldo

Ella sonrio

-ya estas hablando mi idioma! Y que me dé seguro dental que no tengo-

-palabra!-jure con la mano derecha levantada

-deja le pregunto a la personal manager del grupo que esta tocando si me presta los instrumentos

-seguro!-sonrei

Las amigas de mi novia estaban de lo mas prendidas con la música, la única que no se divertia era Cleo

-y si esta con otra?-pregunto con angustia

-no seas paranoica!-le regañaron ellas

-ustedes que saben! Puede que este con una rubia despampanante en los camerinos-dijo mi esposa preocupada

-si que exagerrras mil-dijo Abbey riendo

La banda termino de tocar y salieron del escenario, cerrando el telon

-cantaron super bien-dijo Lala emocionada-

-no esta mal-dijo Clawd-desafinaban un poco

-recuerdan que nosotros cantamos el año pasado?-recordo Gil

-cielo, tu solo tocaste los teclados, Deuce fue el que canto-dijo Lagoona dejándolo en mal

Todos mis amigos se rieron del pobre Gil el cual solo hizo una mueca molesta, Operetta salio al escenario

_**Regresando a dejarles el penúltimo capitulo**_

_**Uno mas y terminamos**_

_**Un besote**_

_**Aun esperando preguntas**_

_**Rey KoN**_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	11. Chapter 11

-como la están pasando?-grito

El auditorio entero le respondio un "bien"

-me alegra ver que lo están disfrutando, ahora tenemos un grupo sorpresa que acaba de llegar en este instante, un buen amigo nos pidió que los dejaramos tocar porque ya se tienen que ir a casa, y pues, les vamos a dejar que nos deleiten con esto que se llama:

** Kiss You**

El griterío fue general ya que esa era una canción muy conocida de 1D, Lala sobre todo, aturdio con su voz, las luces se apagaron, el telon comenzó a abrirse lentamente y los primeros acordes comenzaron a sonar, el reflector alumbro a D.J. apareciendo con una guitarra eléctrica en sus manos, una pañoleta verde estaba en su cabeza, camiseta roja, chaleco a rayas color gris, pantalones negros, Vans de cuadros, tatuajes en ambos brazos , con un guante en su mano izquierda, luciendo bastante atractivo que las mujeres le gritaron enseguida. El comenzó a cantar:

**Oh, I just wanna take you anywhere that you like  
We could go out any day, any night  
Baby I'll take you there, take you there  
Baby I'll take you there, yeah**

Cleo se quedo helada al mirarlo, acaso…acaso ese chico era..?...todas sus amigas le gritaban piropos emocionadas

-pero que viejo mas bueno!-grito Lagoona

-papasote!-gritaba Lala

**Oh, tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on  
You can get, get anything that you want  
Baby just shout it out, shout it out  
Baby just shout it out, yeah**

-me lo pueden envolver para regalo?-dijo Clawdeen

-yo aquí me lo como!-apoyo Abbey

**And if you,  
You want me too  
Let's make a move**

Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we

Mi esposa estaba muda de asombro, ella ya sabia quien era, yo llegue detras y la rodee con mis brazos, tome sus manitas y le dije al oido:

-sorpresa

-D…J…-dijo ella temblando, reconociendo a nuestro bebe-

Dean estaba a lado de mi hijo con un bajo y haciéndole segunda en las voces, Ivo estaba en los teclados y Sam tocaba la batería, estaba mas atrás y sus padres no lo miraron al igual que al hijo de Abbey y Heath, solo DJ y Dean dominaban el escenario con su encanto

**To-o-uch  
You get this kind of ru-u-ush  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you don't wanna take it slow  
And you just wanna take me home  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

Mi hermano tambien fue muuuy bien recibido, usaba una chamarra tipo de las que usa Poseidon, todo vestido de negro como Al,las mujeres que estaban cerca de el, le gritaban mil cosas sensuales, y el les sonreía coqueto

Cass estaba detrás del escenario con Allysa y Kenny y realmente estaba pasando un muy mal rato

**And let me kiss you**

-tu hermano no deja una viva verdad?-pregunto el angel sumamente celoso

Allysa solo sonreía mirando a las chicas, las recordaba a todas exactamente como siempre lucían, unidas y felices

**Oh, baby, baby, don't you know you got what I need  
Looking so good from your head to your feet  
Come on come over here, over here  
Come on come over here, yeah**

Cleo no dejaba de ver a su hijo, y DJ no perdia de vista a su madre, le estaba dedicando totalmente su actuacion

**Oh, I just wanna show you off to all of my friends  
Making them drool down their chinny-chin-chins  
Baby, be mine tonight, mine tonight  
Baby, be mine tonight, yeah**

Realmente el estaba destinado a hacer grandes cosas, todo a su tiempo, pero ambos lo miramos, absolutamente orgullosos, abrace a mi mujer tocando su estomaguito, dentro, estaba el DJ de nuestro tiempo

**And if you,  
You want me too  
Let's make a move**

**Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we**

**To-o-uch  
You get this kind of ru-u-ush  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you don't wanna take it slow (c'mon)  
And you just wanna take me home  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

Nuestras amigas estaban locas por los chicos, Lala sobre todo le gritaba a D.J. y a Dean

-papitos!les pago la cena!

-hey!-dijo Clawd furioso

-ay lobito, perdón pero mira que bonitos están!-

**And let me kiss you**

**Yeah, so tell me, girl, if every time we**

**To-o-uch  
You get this kind of ru-u-ush  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you don't wanna take it slow  
And you just wanna take me home  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

Cleo me pregunto sin despegar la vista de el

-tu…sabias…que estaba aqui?-

-tu no tenias que saber nada nena…DJ lo pidió…pero antes de partir…pidió verte

Ella comenzó a llorar con mas sentimiento al oirme

**Every time we to-o-uch  
You get this kind of ru-u-ush  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you don't wanna take it slow  
And you just wanna take me home  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

And let me kiss you

Al final de la estrofa, DJ le lanzo un beso a su madre, Cleo solo lloraba muy emocionada y los chicos desaparecieron del escenario, yo deposite un papel en las manos de mi mujer y fui con ellos, ella me miro, abrió el recado que tenia unas pocas líneas que decía:

_**Te Amo Mami…Nos veremos muy pronto.**_

_**D.J.**_

Se coloco la nota cerca de su corazón, su hijo esperaba verla muy pronto.

Ellos corrieron hacia el estacionamiento, que era donde los esperaba Jean Carlo, Cass y Dean se resagaron porque alguien le había aventado una prenda intima a mi hermano

-deja eso!-le regaño el angel quitándole el bra del brazo

-es un regalo de este tiempo-sonrio Dean coqueto

-sabias que ellas en nuestro tiempo, son compañeras de tu cuñada?

-iuk,-dijo mi hermano con asco-fui acosado por mujeres mayores de edad!

-como si no te gustara eso- le reclamo el angel

Dean lo detuvo

-porque siempre me celas?-le pregunto

Cass solo bajo la mirada

-no lo hago

-claro que lo haces, no puedo salir con nadie porque te molestas muchísimo

-con quien salgas es tu problema-dijo Cass furioso

-entonces deja de enojarte conmigo, tu lo quisiste asi-

-bien, perfecto, sigue acostándote entonces con media escuela- reclamo el angel-como si te hubiese importado mucho que yo te dijera que no-

-me importo!

-se noto, al dia siguiente dormiste con Hanna Goyle-

-era una buena opción, las francesas son …muy buenas compañias -respondio Dean con una sonrisa que hizo enfurecer al angel

-pues bien por ti, te felicito, eres muy bueno en eso-reclamo Cass caminando hacia los demás que ya se habían adelantado

-no se que esperas de mi-contraataco mi hermano-en verdad…pero tienes que decidirte…o tu novio…o yo

-es obvio que lo elijo a el-le respondio seguro el chico-jamas te elegiría a ti

Dean le miro bastante dolido

-bien…es bueno saberlo y asi poder continuar con mi vida-y camino hacia sus compañeros, Cass cerraba los ojos con desesperación, era obvio que preferia ami hermano, mas algo le detenia para ser feliz con el

Yo estaba abrazando con fuerza a mi hijo, no queria que se fuera, detrás de mis lentes,mis ojos comenzaron a verter lagrimas

-te amo hijo-dije en su oído

-y yo a ti papá-me respondio el también llorando

-por favor, cuando vuelvas, regalame un fuerte abrazo y un beso, de acuerdo?

El asintió limpiándose las lagrimas

-escucha…tu madre y yo…te adoramos, fuiste lo que nos hizo mas fuerte como pareja y seguiremos siempre unidos como familia

-lo se…eres un gran papá

Volvi a besar su frente, era un niño hermoso

Jean Carlo besaba y bendecia a su ahijada y hacia lo mismo con Dean, yo abrace a mi hermanita con fuerza

-te amo pequeña diosa

-y yo a ti hermanito-sonrio ella-nos vemos en casa mas tarde?

-eso es seguro-rei besando su mano galantemente

Era el turno de Dean que se veia algo decaído

-hey, estas triste porque te vas?-pregunte abrazandolo

-no es por ti, no te sientas importante-me sonrio regalándome un beso-

-no que no te gustaban los besos?-dije con ironia

-te mereces uno porque aun estoy dentro de mamá-

-pues en cuanto nazcas, te llenare de muchos besos-le amenace abrazandolo

El sonrio

-lo imagine, cuídate bro

-tu también, precioso-acaricie su carita-cuida esa enfermedad

-esta controlada…cuida a mis papas…y cuando pase lo mio…no los dejes solos-dijo preocupado

-descuida…les dare mucha fuerza…porque se que estaras bien-prometi

Kenny saco la pequeña maquina en forma de cubo y la puso en el suelo

-denme espacio-dijo el-

Los demás comenzaron a colocarse en su sitio

-gracias por su hospitalidad señor Gorgon-dijo Ivo saludándome muy efusivamente

-por nada-dije yo sonriendo, salude también a Sam y el pequeño Kenny me dijo un "hasta luego", desde su sitio, me informo:

-señor Gorgon, quizás los tiempos del futuro se hayan cambiado un poco, quizás algunos de nosotros no naceremos en el mismo dia que antes

-ok-dije preocupado-seguro que estarán bien?

-descuide-alzo la voz el chaparrito- todos estamos aquí y nacimos, creo que estaremos bien

Yo asentí, DJ estaba a lado de el y me grito en cuanto comenzó el pequeño cubo a envolverlos con una extraña luz

-papá!

-dime-conteste

-dilo-sonrio el- eso que siempre me dices

Yo rei y tratando de controlar mi llanto le grite:

-da asco el como te quiero

Su carita se ilumino diciéndome:

-ya lo sabia!

La luz de la maquina los envolvió y desaparecieron

Ya no estaban mas

Lo acepto…solte en llanto,mi DJ se había ido a su tiempo, Jean Carlo se acerco a mi consolándome

No podía dejar de llorar, era como si me hubiesen arrancado un pedazo de mi alma, mi niño no estaba mas conmigo

-tranquilo hijo-me sostenia el-tu bebe esta aquí

Yo solo asentí dolido

-solo esta esperando el momento exacto y perfecto para nacer y convertirse en el hombre que te visito

Esas palabras me confortaron,limpie mis ojos, acomode mis lentes y suspire hondamente, D.J. estaba ya con nosotros, solo esperaba que le diéramos la oportunidad de nacer

Trate de calmarme, y fui con los demás, Cleo estaba demasiado impaciente porque le contara todo que nos fuimos temprano del concierto, no teníamos animos de estar ahí, mi esposa paso por todas las etapas posibles, enojo, decepcion, ira, llanto, coraje pero al final, lo entendio todo, nos sentamos en nuestra mansión, le conte todo una vez mas detalladamente y ella solo tenia en mente una sola cosa

Hacer nacer a DJ

-no me importa no casarme en una gran boda-dijo decidida-no me importa Deuce, quiero tener a mi hijo YA

-lo se amor-acepte-yo también

-entonces?hablemos con Poseidon!quiero gestar a mi niño

-amor, solo faltan pocos meses para la graduación y

-al diablo la graduación!-grito.-Deucey…mírame a los ojos y contéstame esto….en verdad…volverías a dormir igual despues de haberlo visto?

Eso me tomo totalmente fuera de sitio

-no-acepte de inmediato

-no quiero una gran boda

-pero yo te la prometi

-Deuce!no me interesa una gran fiesta…quiero una gran familia…y ya quiero que D.J. este aquí…

Me levante decidido

-bien…en ese caso…hablare con Maddie, comenzare a Trabajar de medio tiempo y …le pediremos a Poseidon que despierte a nuestro hijo

La carita de mi mujer se alegro en extremo, que corrió hacia mi abrazandome con fuerza

-te amo!

-y yo a ti..te adoro Cleo..seremos una gran familia

Ella me respondio con un gran beso, nuestros planes comenzaban ya a gestarse

Regrese a casa como a las 9,Allysa estaba en el portabebe de la sala mientras papá la mecia, estaba comenzando a llorar porque su madre había ido por su botella de leche, yo la alce abrazándola con fuerza, mi pequeña princesa estaba ahí, había llorado mucho la noche anterior, de seguro porque había detectado la furia de Dauphine al descubrir a su hija en piedra, nadie iba a dañar a mi familia mientras yo estuviera vivo

-hola cachorro-dijo papá despegando los ojos del libro que estaba leyendo

-dad, quiero hablar contigo-le pedi

-dime

Yo jale aire con fuerza, el momento había llegado

-quiero pedirte….que despiertes a D.J. de su sueño…porque queremos hacerlo nacer…-

_**Muchas gracias por apoyar mis historias, se los agradezco muchísimo, les dejo el capitulo final, espero comentarios para subir la entrevista**_

_**Un gran abrazo**_

_**Un beso**_

_**Y muchas gracias!**_

_**Rey KON**_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	12. Chapter 12

**La Entrevista**

Hola a todos, soy Spectra y tengo aquí a los chicos nuevos de la proxima generación de MH, que les contestaran todas sus preguntas con mucho gusto, pero dejare que sean ustedes mismas quienes los cuestionen, comenzamos:

Dark Jacky chapter 8 . 19h ago

Para sam( el hijo de Clawden creo) cuantos hermanos tienes en el futuro?

**Sam:soy hijo único, la unión entre un vampiro y un lobo aun no esta bien vista entre ambas razas y no somos 100% compatibles, asi que solo se les permite tener un solo hijo,por cuestión de genética, ya que la madre puede dañarse en el parto, tanto mi madre como mi tia Lala sufrieron mucho por tenernos, ese fue otro motivo por el cual mi tio Al, odio mas a Clawd de lo que ya lo odiaba, por haber hecho sufrir a su hija por los gemelos.**

Tina chapter 8 . 18h ago

Mi pregunta es para Allysa:  
Tienes algun enamorado? y si tienes como lo tomo tu padre?

**Allysa: tengo varios pretendientes, pero mi padre no toma esto nada bien, es muy celoso conmigo y cada que voy con el en la calle y un chico me dice algo, suele regresar a pelear con el pobre jovencito, mamá es un poco mas permisiva y es quien calma a mi papá, se que lo hace porque aun me ve como a su bebe, pero si es algo penoso!**

Karen chapter 8 . 18h ago

Dean: Sientes algo por Cass?

**Dean: no, porque? Debo sentir algo por el? -_-**

Guest chapter 8 . 18h ago

Mi pregunta es para Ivo: Cuantos hermanos tienes?

**Ivo: tengo una hermana 3 años menor que yo, y mi madre esta esperando uno mas**

Paulina chapter 8 . 18h ago

mi pregunta es para Cass: Dean ya sabe que tu sientes algo por el?

**Cass: creo que a el no le importa lo que yo pueda sentir, esta demasiado metido en su propio egoísmo y vanidad que los demás poco importamos**

Elena chapter 8 . 18h ago

D.J: No te a gustado ninguna chica para una relacion, de las chicas con las que has salido?

**DJ.: realmente no, digo, han sido muy bellas pero no para comprometerme, soy aun muy joven**

**Dean: ya diles que eres gay XD**

**DJ: -_- eso quisieras!**

Flor-VIB412 chapter 8 . 18h ago

y mi pregunta a dj como son sus hermanos y su relacion con ellos? Aa y algo mas como es cleo en el futuro?

**DJ: la relación con mis hermanos es muy común, Nefertiti es un año menor que yo, ella saco la belleza de Maddie antes de ser maldecida, es muy hermosa pero muy presumida, es la capitana de porristas y solemos competir por quien es el mas popular en la escuela, con mis hermanitos es diferente, Seth e Isis tienen solo 5 años y son los bebes de la familia, Seth me sigue mucho a mi e Isis pasa la mayor parte del tiempo con Nef, discutimos si, pero somos muy unidos, al final, ella sabe que cuenta conmigo, además de con Allysa y Kat son sus mejores amigas, Realmente Dean y Allysa han sido como nuestros complementos y nos hemos criado como una gran familia.**

**Mi madre es una gran dama, es muy amorosa con los 4, nos a protegido de todo y siempre esta dispuesta a luchar porque nadie nos lastime,ella es mas estricta que papá en el sentido de que debemos cumplir con la escuela o nuestras actividades antes de la diversión, pero ha sido una gran mamá,yo la quiero mucho.**

Esmeralda chapter 8 . 18h ago

D.J cuentanos como es Cleo en el futuro :D

**D.J: acabo de contestar esa pregunta, es una excelente madre**

**Dean: es mejor la mia!**

**D.J.:como digas "pollito"**

Monse chapter 8 . 18h ago

Cass: Dean sabe lo que sientes por el y si sabe como lo tomo?

**Cass: Dean y yo siempre fuimos muy buenos amigos hasta que acepte a mi novio y desde entonces nos hemos separado un poco, el sabe que aun con todo lo que hace, seguire siendo su amigo porque estamos juntos desde el kínder y siempre lo he admirado y seguido todo este tiempo, jamas le he dicho mis sentimientos por…una razón en especial pero…creo que a el no le interesa mucho.**

Luisa chapter 8 . 18h ago

mi ptegunta es para d.j: podrias decirnoa como son tus hermanos y Cleo en el futuro ? :3

**DJ.: ya conteste esa pregunta**

Marlen chapter 8 . 18h ago

Allysa: Cuantos pretendientes has tenido? y como se puso Poseidon ?

**Allysa: también ya conteste esa pregunta**

Diana chapter 8 . 18h ago

Cass porque no le dices a Dean lo que sientes por el ?

**Cass: porque no puedo**

italia chapter 8 . 17h ago

Bueno esta es mi pregunta  
D.J: con quien te identificas mas, con tu padre o madre?  
Hablando en apariencia fisica y psicologimante

**DJ.: definitivamente con mi papá, tenemos un conexión muy especial, muy fuerte, el es mi héroe, se que el siente lo mismo por mi abuelo y también el a sido una super influencia para mi, creo que yo diría que con mi padre y Poseidon también.**

Abneris chapter 8 . 11h ago

Pregunta a DJ  
Como se llaman Tus hermanos

**DJ: Nefertiti, Seth e Isis,mamá escogio los nombres, todos egipcios.**

Maybis chapter 8 . 8h ago

Tengo preguntas para todos  
1-DJ como es para ti tu chica ideal?  
3-DEAN estas enamorado de cass?  
2-SAM tienes novia?  
4-CASS porque no estas de pareja con DEAN  
5-KENNY te gusta alguna chica o tienes novia?  
6-IVO tienes novia?

**DJ: seria una mezcla muy rara, el carácter de mamá,la fortaleza de Maddie, y la belleza de Allysa**

**Dean: siguiente pregunta**

**Sam: si**

**Cass: tengo novio**

**Kenny: soy tres años menor que ellos y las chicas en MH no me hacen caso asi que es un poco dificil realmente el tener novia pero me encantaría una cita con Allysa :3**

**Ivo: aun no pero ando en eso,seria genial que una linda semidiosa vampiro me hiciera caso!**

**Dean -_- voy a golpearlos a todos por decir que les gusta mi hermana!**

Luna chapter 8 . 1h ago

Ahora mis preguntas son:  
DJ: como son tus hermanos?  
Alyssa: quienes son tus amigas?  
Dean: Porque no estas con Cass?  
Kenny: Tienes novia?  
Ivo: te gusta alguien?  
Cass: Dean sabe lo que sientes?  
Sam: tienes hermanos?

**DJ: físicamente? Ya los describi, Seth e Isis tienen el cabello de mamá , son muy tiernos, el único que saco la maldición de Maddie en los ojos fue Seth, usa lentes como papá, y lo descubrimos porque convirtió en piedra a nuestro perro, minutos despues volvió a la normalidad pero eso asusto muchísimo a mi hermanito, pero mis padres hablaron con el y lo tranquilizaron,ninguno saco la parte Gorgona **

**Allysa: me llevo bien con todos, soy un año mayor que ellos y tengo una buena relación con mi prima Kat, mi sobrina Nefertiti, la hija de Lagoona, la hija de Operetta, somos las mas populares en Monster High.**

**Dean: porque no quiero**

**Kenny: no, no tengo novia**

**Ivo: Allysa, bueno, todo Monster High te respondería eso**

**Cass: creo que si**

**Sam: no, soy hijo único**

Natii chapter 8 . 1h ago

Gracias por contestar mi pregunta y preguntas para algunos:  
Pregunta para D.J. : como se siente ser mayor que tu tío? Os ser un cemi dios  
Para Allysa: es mucho estrés cuidar de tu hermano menor?  
Para Sam: tus padres son buenos?  
Para Ivo: de verdad piensas que estar contra tus amigos o enemigos te hace bien?

**DJ: se siente bien!XD me debe respeto, que se siente ser un semidios? Realmente no se siente nada**

**Allysa: demasiado, el es muy impulsivo y su problema de salud es muy peligroso, no suele cuidarse y siempre ando detrás de el por su propia seguridad y se que mamá confía en mi**

**Sam: son los mejores, los dos son un gran equipo,aunque acepto que en casa,la que lleva los pantalones es mamá**

**Ivo : ._. yo no estoy en contra de nadie! Quizás quisiste decir Vlad! D:**

**Cecilia Veronica Alave Mollo**

mil mil mil gracias rey bueno aqui van mis preguntas : 1 D.j : En el futuro a que se dedicaran tus padres? y quien es tu padrino 2 Dean : Realmente sientes algo por Cass ? 3 Allysa : Aguna vez te has enamorado de un chico ? 4 Sam : Como se comportan tus padres contigo y a que se dedicaran en el futuro .. 5 Cass : Dean te gusta , que es lo que realmente sientes por el ? 6 Ivo : Como son tus padres contigo. 7 Kenny : Te gusta alguna chica ?

**DJ: mi madre es empresaria, tiene una firma propia de joyas con su nombre, papá es cheff de un prestigioso restaurant, mi padrino es Thad Tepes.**

**Dean: si, pena ajena**

**Allysa: no, aun no**

**Sam: mis padres son absolutamente geniales conmigo, tengo mucha comunicación, papá es administrador de empresas, heredo los negocios de mi abuelo Damon y mamá es diseñadora de ropa**

**Cass:claro que me gusta, es muy muy atractivo y mis sentimientos por el son mas profundos de lo que el cree**

**Ivo:Papá es muy estricto, no le gusta que me salga de clases y mi madre es mas relajada**

**Kenny: si**

Jaris chapter 9 . 1h ago

DJ  
Cual es el nombre de tus hermanos?

**DJ: ya lo conteste**

CleoGorgon chapter 9 . 40m ago

olvide mis preguntas :s  
1) Para DJ: ¿Quienes son tus padrinos?  
2) Para DJ: ¿Cual seria tu chica perfecta? es obvio que tus estándares son muy altos debido a las mujeres de tu familia... pero debes tener algo en mente.  
3) Para Cass: ¿Tu gran secreto? se que no lo dirás así que. ¿Que pasa con Dean? Obviamente te gusta pero.. ¿Porque rechazarlo tan cruelmente y dejarlo solo cuando mas te necesitaba?  
4) Para Allysa: ¿Algún chico? ¿Algún familiar del Rey que te agrade? xd ¿Quien estará próximamente en la lista de "personas que quiero matar" de Alucard Tepes? xd  
5) Para Dean: ¿Por que tus padres escogieron al abuelo de Kenny como tu padrino?  
6) Para Dean y Alyssa: ¿Saben controlar el elemento de su padre? ¿O simplemente solo prefieren las Jackall de su madre?  
7) Para Dean: ¿Por que dices que no es fácil ser el hermano menor de Deuce "El principe de los mares"  
8) Para DJ: ¿Como es estar divido entre dos nacionalidades por decirlo así? ¿Griego o Egipcio? ¿Nieto del Dios del mar o Nieto del Faraón de Egipto? ¿Como encuentras el equilibrio?  
9) Para DJ: ¿Eres el consentido de mama o de papa?  
10) Para Alyssa: ¿Te agrada tu hermana Lala... o simplemente no la tratas? ¿Sinceramente que piensas sobre ella? ¿Es una digna hija de Alucard Tepes? Un poco asustadiza con el sonido de las balas. Es una ironía al ser su padre quien es, por eso lo pregunto. ¿Siempre estuvo ella del lado de Vlad?

Ok. muchas preguntas :3  
De una vez.. Gracias por contestarlas chicos :))

**DJ: Thad y Clawdeen**

**DJ: creo que también ya la describi en una pregunta anterior :p**

**Cass: jamas lo he dejado solo…**

**Allysa: emm…pues…nadie aun, papá es el que es mas celoso y mamá solo quiere matar a Vlad**

**Dean:para joderme la vida, escogieron al mas pobre de la RAD -_- y creo que papá se lleva muy bien con el**

**Allysa: sabemos controlar también el agua pero por respeto al titulo de Deuce, utilizamos mas las armas que mi madre nos dio**

**Dean: aah esa pregunta es muy lógica, jamas podre llenar los zapatos del cachorro de papá, mi hermano es un héroe en toda la extensión de la palabra y yo solo soy un chico normal**

**DJ: realmente ha sido muy fácil porque yo los veo solo como Poseidon y Ram, mis abuelos, que como naciones o países diferentes**

**DJ: de papá**

**Allysa: mi relación con Lala siempre a sido cordial, en un principio era buena pero en cuanto se caso, cambio un poco, no dejaba que sus hijos se acercaran a nosotros y se criaron mas con Vlad, ella no cree lo que su hermano hace, y peleo horrible con mamá cuando paso lo de Dean, en esa ocasión también se rompieron los lazos de amistad con Integra ya que amenazo con matar a Vlad si volvia acercarse a nosotros y Draculaura se ofendio muchísimo que se ha apartado mucho de nosotros, creo que ella siempre hizo sus propias reglas, es hija de una leyenda pero eso poco le ha importado haciendo su vida aparte, creo que en el fondo jamas acepto que mamá hiciera otra familia y no la culpo por esto, asi que, prefiero mantener distancia con ella como con sus hijos**

Yess chapter 9 . 1h ago

Dean y Allysa: A que edad aprendieron a usar las jackall?

**Dean: a los 10 años Allysa igual**

Vane chapter 9 . 1h ago

Mi pregunta es para Cass: Quien es la persona por la que despreciaste a Dean?

**Cass: Vlad Tepes**

Guest chapter 9 . 1h ago

Me encanta el fic *-*  
Mi pregunta, Dean: Estas interesado en Cass?

**Dean: next**

Sofia chapter 9 . 1h ago

Mi pregunta es para Allysa: Tienes novio? o te gusta alguien?

**Allysa: no tengo novio, si me gusta alguien**

**Dean: quien?**

**Allysa: que te importa!**

Daniela chapter 9 . 1h ago

Como te llevas con Draculaura?

**Allysa: ya lo conteste **

Elena chapter 9 . 1h ago

Cass: Porque estas con otra persona si quieres a Dean?

**Cass: no lo se**

Mindie chapter 9 . 1h ago

Mis preguntas:)  
D.J: Como te llevas con tus hermanos? y para ti cual sera la chica perfecta?  
Allysa y Dean: Saben controlar el agua?

**Dean: ya contestamos todas esas**

Guest chapter 9 . 1h ago

Cass: porque no le hiciste caso a Dean cuamdo mas te necesitaba?

**Cass: siempre estuve con el, solo que el no lo supo**

Guest chapter 9 . 1h ago

Dean y Allysa: Se lleban bien con draculaura o al igual que Vlad y tambien la odian?

**Allysa: todo cordial, no la odiamos**

**Dean: yo si**

**Allysa: claro que no**

**Dean: claro que si!**

**Allysa: DEAN**

**Dean: ALLYSA!**

**DJ: asi los veran siempre!**

julie chapter 9 . 1h ago

mi pregunta es para cass: si quieres a dean porque estan con otra persona? y porque rechazaste a dean cuando mas te necesitaba?!

**Cass: en ocasiones no podemos estar con la gente que amemos aunque lo deseemos mucho**

Abneris chapter 11 . 11h ago

DJ como se llaman tus hermanos  
Alyssa estas enamorada y como lo tomaría Poseidon  
Deán te gusta Cass  
Cass te gusta deán

**DJ:Nefertiti, Seth e Isis**

**Dean:No**

**Cass: tengo novio**

CleoGorgon chapter 11 . 6h ago

holaa de nuevo yo.  
Aqui tengo otras preguntas que se me ocurrieron en medio del dia :3  
1) Para Allysa: ¿Cual es tu grupo de amigas? Al principio del fic mencionastes que no pudieron venir. ¿Quienes son ellas?  
2) Para Sam: ¿Heredastes algo de lobo de tu madre? ¿O Eres netamente vampiro?  
3) Para Cass: ¿Tienes alguna idea de quien podría ser tu padre? ¿Eso influye en tu desicion de mantener a Dean alejado de ti?

**Allysa: DJ fue quien escogio a los que vendrían con nosotros y no quiso traer a su hermana por temor a que se pusiera sentimental y que fuera directo con su mamá. Pero ya lo mencione, me llevo super con**** mi prima Kat, mi sobrina Nefertiti, la hija de Lagoona, la hija de Operetta, y en ocasiones con la hija de Spectra.**

**Sam: solo la velocidad de mi madre, los genes de vampiro son mas fuertes, soy un hibrido con mas tendencia al vampirismo, mi padre es el líder del clan ahora y de no haber sido yo un 89% vampiro , el titulo lo hubiese tenido Ren, pero no fue asi, es muy difícil que se acepte uno de los mios en los clanes pero mi padre lucho mucho por eso, asi que los puso a decidir ya que el siempre iba a luchar por su familia y aceptaron, mas porque el Rey lo impuso asi**

**Cass: realmente eso jamas me ha interesado, mi madre me a dicho que es un angel quien la preño y no, eso no influye en absoluto en la relación que tengo o no con Dean, no estamos emparentados ni mucho menos, cielos! No, el que me engendro fue una persona aparte de Monster High y solo demostro que los cuentos de hadas no existen.**

Muchas gracias por sus preguntas! Espero que todas hayan sido respondidas, esperamos ver muy pronto a estos chicos

En

La siguiente generación

Hasta pronto!

Spectra V.

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_


End file.
